Blonde Love Story
by Narukami Hiroki
Summary: Saya author baru di sini, yoroshiku.../Rin berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda pindahan yang pindah ke sekolahnya/Author baru gak bisa bikin summary/Genre bisa nambah nanti/DLDR/R
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Blonde Love Story**

** By :**_Narukami Hiroki_

Di sebuah akademi bernama Vocaloid High atau biasa disebut Vocaloid Gakuen atau apa aja kalian pengen sebut apa #plak. Terdapat dua orang sedang ngobrol di kelas XI-B. Satu orang berambut _honey-blonde_ berjepit dan diberi bando berpita putih beriris _aquamarine._ Dia adalah penggila roadro… Errr, sebut saja dia Kagami Rin. Karena author takut dilindes #plak. Dan satu lagi ber-_twintail tosca_ dengan iris senada dengan warna rambutnya dan penggila ne… Errr, namanya Hatsune Miku, karena author juga takut dipentung pake negi #plak.

"Eh, katanya ada murid baru ya?" Tanya Rin

"Iya! Kira-kira gimana cowok atau cewek ya?" Miku nanya balik

"Yeeee, meneketempe! Monyet (?) kali." Kata Rin sewot.

TING-TONG-TENG-TANG (?)

Semua murid pun pada duduk mendengar bel masuk. Pintu kelas pun dibuka paksa oleh sang wali kelas XI-B. Eiiit, tapi tetep berisik niiih…

"_Konnichiwa minna, _hari ini kita kedatangan murid ba…" Guru berambut pink itu cuma muncul perempatan di jidatnya gara-gara gurunya '_hate-_kacang'.

"_URUSAI!_" Teriak si guru yang diketahui massa ben #plak #kenapajadifisika?. Maksudnya teriak si guru yang diketahui bernama Megurine Luka a.k.a Iblis Wanita. Semua pun pada diam, tapi hanya untuk sepersekian detik. (Me : -_-) Sang guru pun urat kepalanya keluar dari kepalanya (?) dan mengeluarkan tali jemuran (?) lalu mengancam siswa-siswinya.

"Semuanya lari keliling lapangan sekolah 300 kali! Kalau tidaaaak…" Luka pun mengeluarkan _dark aura _yang sangat gelap sampe lampu sekolahan gak keliatan terangnya #plak.

"Kalau tidak emang kenapa?" Tanya Rin watados. Seluruh siswa (min Rin dan Luka) disana pun langsung _headbang_ di tempat.

"Kalau tidaaak.. Saya cambuk kalian! Mwehehehehe!" Kata Luka kelewat sadis

"_NANI?! USOOOOO!_" Koor seluruh kelas panik.

"_Sensei _bercanda yaa?" Tanya Miku. Semuanya pun (min Miku dan Luka) langsung _headbang_ lagi. Sampe-sampe mejanya ancur dan bersimbah darah.

"Cepaaaat mulai!" Teriak Luka sambil mecut cambuknya.

"_Ha-ha'i_" Koor seluruh kelas sambil berlari ke luar lapangan.

Di antara lautan manusia, seorang cowok _shota_ #dilindes, maksudnya seorang bocah _honey-blonde _diikat _ponytail _kecil di lehernya dan beriris _aquamarine _cuma _jawdrop_ di tempat ngeliat anak-anak kelas itu yang udah lari di lapangan sekolah yang gedenya bejibun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sekelas melakukan ritual dari si _Aku-no-Onna _dan berkumpul kembali di kelas, Luka memanggil seekor-ralat-maksudnya seseorang yang bajunya basah gara-gara disiram air kali Ciliwung. _You don't say_? Ya karena gugup gara-gara barusan laaah… #plak

"Kagamine-_san_! Silahkan masuk." Panggil Luka. Bocah _shota_ itupun masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalhan dirinya.

"_Boku wa _Kagamine Len! _Yoroshiku!_" Katanya sambil ngupas pisang. (Me : "Emang boleh makan di kelas?")

"Kyaa! Dia _shota,_ Rin!" Teriak Miku nge-_fangirling._

"Ah, bener kan gua bilang. Dia itu monyet! Liatin aja, masa makan pisang kayak monyet nyasar aja?!" Teriak Rin. Len udah mulai muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

"_Sensei, _saya duduk di mana?" Tanya Len sambil ngunyah pisang dan ngacangin perkataan nista dari Rin.

"Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Kagami-_san_." Kata Luka sambil nunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Rin.

TING-TONG-TENG-TANG

"Waktu kita abis karena lari-lari tadi…" Kata Luka hendak keluar kelas.

"HORE! KITA BEBAS DARI PELAJARAN NERAKA!" Koor seluruh kelas. (min Len dan Luka, tentunya :P)

"Sekarang bubar atau saya cambuk!" Kata Luka ngancem. (Me : "Nggak kena pelanggaran HAM tuh?")

"_Ha'i, Aku-no-Onna_!" Bisik seorang dengan nada ngejek. Laki-laki berambut dan beriris sama seperti milik Miku. Bisa dibilang (?) kembarannya Miku, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Hatsune-_san_?" Panggil Luka.

"_Ha'i!_" Kata Miku dan Mikuo. Luka pun langsung _facepalm_.

"Maksudnya Hatsune-_**kun**_!" Kata Luka sambil menekankan kata _**kun**_. Miku duduk, sedangkan Mikuo maju ke depan. Luka pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Mikuo. Lalu Mikuo memutih gaje dan ngangguk pasrah. Lalu Mikuo balik ke tempat duduknya dan disamperin sama Miku.

"Mikuo, kenapa tadi?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu tuh, si _Aku-no-Onna_ pake denger gua ngomong segala lagi." Kata Mikuo kesel

"Lu disuruh ngapain?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Suruh jadi _butler_-nya dia selama di sekolah. Kalo nolak nilainya bakal lima sepanjang tahun." Kata Mikuo pasrah. Miku cuma _sweatdrop_ ngedenger kata-kata Mikuo.

"Oh iya, hari ini gua disuruh Luka-_sensei _buat nganterin Len keliling sekolah. _Jaa._" Mikuo pergi ngehampirin Len yang lagi ngunyah pisang di tempat duduknya.

"Yo!" Mikuo nepok punggung Len kenceng. Len pun kaget.

"Glek! _Doshite?_ Hampir aja gua muntahin pisang gua." Kata Len sewot. Mikuo cuma bersyukur karena pisangnya gak keluar.

"_Boku wa _Hatsune Mikuo! Aku disuruh oleh si iblis untuk mengajakmu melihat-lihat sekolah ini." Kata Mikuo

"_Bokwu wa _Kaguaminye Lien! _Yowoshikuw!_" Kata Len yang omongannya kacau gara-gara pisang yang belom dia telen.

SKIP TIME

"Oke, sekian untuk hari ini. Oh iya, mau mampir ke rumahku untuk penyambutan? Akan kuajak Rindan Miku!" Kata Mikuo semangat.

"Hmmm. Aku hanya tinggal bersama kakakku, jadi harusnya gak apa-apa." Kata Len setuju.

"Oke! Nanti temui aku di Iwatodai (?) Bookstore jam lima sore ya!" Kata Mikuo sambil beranjak pulang.

**T-B-C**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Blonde Love Story**

** By :**_Narukami Hiroki_

"Tadaima!"kata Len yang baru sam rumah.

"Okaerinasai!"kata kakakna alias Lenka.

"Nee-chan ada hal serius yang harus aku tanyakan."Kata Len sambil masuk kedalam rumah

"_nani?"_tanya Lenka Bingung.

"Nee-chan makan berapa pisang hari ini?"Tanya Len kepo.

Lenka cuma _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Len.

"gak banyak kok, cuma 25"Lenka menjwab pertanyaan aneh dari Len.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Len ketawa gk jelas

"Kamu kenapa, Len?"Tanya Lenka heran melihat adik-nya seprti itu.

"Hari ini aku makan pisang lebih banyak dari nee-ch…"Kata-kata Len terhenti saat melihat jam pisang(?)nya menunjuk angka 16.30.

Len langsung lari ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

Lenka mengeluarkan Evil Smile dengan Gaje

.

.

.

**GUBRAK**

Terdengar suara lagi kalo bukan Len yg jatoh

Ternyata alasan Lenka tadi Evil Smile adalah dia memasang jebakan berupa kulit pisang di depan kamar-nya Len.

"ITTAI"kata Len kesakitan.

"HAHAHAHA(CAPS LOCK JEBOL!)"Ketawa Lenka .

"Huh….nee-chan bukannya bantuin malah ngetawain."Kata Len sewot.

"ngapain bantuin orang kulit pisang nya nee-chan yang taro!"KataLenka.

"Awas aja entar Len bales!"Kata Len kesel sambil masuk ke kamarnya dang ganti baju(Hiroki:"Engga mandi dulu?")

SKIP TIME

"_Itekimasu_!"Kata Len Sambil pergi

"_Iteras~__**"**_**tiba-tiba**

**GUBRAK**

Lenka yg mau nutup pintu yang(Sengaja)gk ditutup sama Len

"Awas aja kau Len" Teriak Lenka kesel.

SKIP TIME

"Ah,Mikuo mana ya?"Tanya Len dengan Gaya Topeng Monyet# -tiba ada tangan yg ngelambain tangan ke topeng monyet itu# topeng monyetpun segera berlari kearah orang itu.

"Gomen,Ouji…"Kata-kata Len terputus

Len:"THOR,kenapa gua jadi Butler-nya Mikuo?!"

Hiroki:*ngeliat Skrip*"Nii-_san._Rusuh sih rusuh,cuma jangan dibikin jadi gini juga dong!

Kengo:*Udah ngacir Duluan*

Hiroki:"Haah, skripnya!"*ngasih ketas baru*

Len:"Oke!"

Ulang lagi

Len pun melakukan hal seperti tadi Author males nulis#plak

"Gomen, nyari-nyari dulu tadi."Kata Len sambil bogkok-bongkok.

"_Daijobu._ayo ! yang lain udah nunggu."Ajak Mikuo.

SKIP TIME

"Ha'i, _Douzo_."Mikuo mempersilahkan Len masuk dan dihadiahi Death Glare dari seorang gadis mempunyai rambut _Tosca twintail _dan bermata senadadia adalah kembaran Miku

"Nii-san?"Tanya Miku Sambil Death Glare

"Ke-kenapa miku?"Tanya Mikuo takut.

"Apa-Kau-Mengundang-Empat-Guru-Laknat-Itu-?"Tanya Miku yang hampir kaya_ heartless _.Sekarang gantian Mikuo yang Bingung.

"Emang kena…Kenapa Meiko-_sensei _di sini?"Mikuo nanya balik.

"Dan kenapa dia mabok?Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"MI-KU-O-!"Miku yang dalam wujud _heartless _nyerang Mikuo.

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please?_(Hiroki:Kata nii-san kalo mau pake kalimay ini

SKIP TIME

"Ah, Luka –Sensei bisa seenak dewek di sini."Miku manggut-manggut

" BUKANKAH HUKUMAN ITU CUMA BERLAKU DISEKOLAH?DAN NGAPAIN TIGA MAKHLUK INI IKUTAN,HAH?"Tanya Mikuo nggsk nyelow ke tiga orang selain satu lagi asik MAKAN Es krim belepotan kaya orang idiot.(Hiroki:"you know who lah…") Yang satu lagi ngupas yang terakhir lagi…Mabok(?).

" rencana awalnyakan pengen nyambut semenjak mereka di sini,mending kita main…"Rin keliatan agak bingung.

"KING OF GAME!"Meiko yang lagi mabok tiba-tiba nyambung-nyambung.

"Gimana cara mainnya,dan siapa mereka semua?"Tanya Len yang dari tadi cengo ngeliat guru mabok sambil nunjuk lima makhluk yang asing di mata Len.

"yang berambut _Tosca twintail_ itu adaek kembar ku,Hatsune berambut _honeyblonde_ namanya Kagami keliatan Idiot disana Shion Kaito-_sensei._

Yang rambutnya kaya samurai dan lagi ngupas terong itu Kamui Gakupo-_Sensei_,dan yang lagi mabok namanya Sakine Meiko-_Sensei_."Jelas Mikuo.

"KING OF GAME Adalah permainan dengan sumpit ditulis nomor kecuali satu sumpit yang di tulis 'Raja'.sang 'Raja'buat tantangan dan tentuin nomornya .Yang kena nomornya harus nurutin perintahnya 'Raja'."Gakupo ngejelasin dengan seringai kemenangan(?)

Entahlah…#Ditebas.

"dan tebak apa?Gua bawa sumpitnya!" kata kaito sambil ngeluarin gelas berisi stik es krim(?).

"Ini stik es krim, Bakaito…"Kata Luka 'Sopan'.

"Biarin, yang penting bisa dituls kan?"Kaito nanya sambil nyolot.

"Oke,Semuanya ikuut!"Kata Meiko spontan,ngebuat keempat bocah sekolahan itu jawdrop.

Setelah smua ngambil stik.

"Siapa yang dapet 'Raja'?"Tanya Meiko.

"Gua!"Kata Banci Taman Lawang sambil ngankat tangan tangan.#ditebas

"Tantangannya adalah cium gua!"kata Gakupo.

"nomor 4"Kata Gakupo sambil berharap itu nomor cewe.

Tiba-tiba Kaito krimnya jatoh semua

"APUAH!?HELL NO!GUA MASIH NOR-UAGH!" Kaito langsung dibungkam _sweatdrop_.

"Walaupun bukan Cewe gk apa-apa!Karena Kaito mirip Cewe!"Kata Gakupo Sambil ngedeketin Kaito.

"OGAH!HELL NO!Sejak kapan lu jadi Yaoi,Hah!?" Teriak Kaito kesel. Kesambet apa Gakupo sampe ngira Kaito cantik.

.

.

.

"Dua tumbang!Lanjuuut!"Kata lain pun cuma _sweatdrop_ ngeliat adegan Yaoi es krim pun dikocok.

Setelah semua(Min GakuKai) ngambil stik.

"siapa yang dapet stik'raja'?"Tanya Meiko.

"Gua"Kata Mikuo Girang.(Hiroki:"Sopan banget ngomong sama guru lu-gua")

"Tantangannya gk boleh marahin gua dan jadi _Maid_ gua selama disekolah!daan nomornya adalaaah duuuuuaaaaa!Teriak Mikuo kaya ngumumin Pemenang undian berhadiah.

"Jadi siapa nomor dua?"Tanya Meiko.

"Gua"Kata Luka so cool padahal dalam hatinya dia kesel banget sama Mikuo.

"Hahahaha…makanya jangan suka nge hukum sembarangan di sekolah!"Kata Mikuo nyolot.

"Tapi,kan sekarang bukan di sekolah jadi gua bisa ngehajar lu sekarang,kan?!"Teriak Luka sambil Ngeluarin cambuknya yang diambil langsung dari neraka(?).

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please? _*Pake nada donal bebek.*

"Sekarang tinggal ber-empat!Cepet ambil lagi!"Kata Meiko bersemangat karena melihat Luka Menghajar Mikuo.

"Hahahaha…akhirnya giliran gua jadi 'Raja'!"Kata Meiko

"Tantangannya beliin gua Sake…nomor satu!" kata Meiko asal sebut karena mau yang mana aja sama aja.

"Nooo! Gimana uang saku-ku ini kan baru awal bulan!"Kata Rin panik.

"Ayo Rin, Sensei akan ikut dengan mu!"Kata Meiko Girang karena mau dibeliin Sake.

"Sekarang tingga berdua jadi kemungkinan jadi besar"Batin Len dan Miku.

"Yosh, Aku dapat 'Raja'!"Kata Miku

"Beritahu aku siapa yang kau suka di sni!"Tanya len membisikkan sesuatu ke Miku.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa ya!"Kata Topeng Monyet#plak maksudnya bukan topeng monyet tapi Monyet Beneran#dilmpar Jus Pisang sama Len maksudnya Len dengan Sedikit blushing

SKIP TIME

"Jaa nee!"Teriak NegiTwins

"Jaa nee!Teriak semua(Min Negi Twins)dari kejauhan.

**T-B-C**


	3. Chapter 3

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Blonde Love Story**

** By :**_Narukami Hiroki_

_Gomen, minna _chapter 2_-_nya banyak_ typo _sama_ misstypo  
_

Keesokan harinya…

GREEEK!

Pintu kelas XI-B dibuka paksa oleh bocah _shota honeyblonde _yang lagi makan pisang.

"Aah, _ohayou _Len!" Sapa Mikuo yang lagi baca novel ringan. Iya ringan, sampe-sampe satu lembar aja nggak nyampe! (Hiroki : Novel apaan tuh? | Mikuo : "Lu yang buat skripnya kan?" | Hiroki : *kicep*)

"_Ohayou_, Mikuo!" Kata Len membalas sapaan Mikuo.

"_Ohayou_, Rin…eh maksudnya Len" Kata Miku ngeledek Len.

Tiba-tba ada yang mendobrak pintu kelas XI-B lagi.

"_Ohayou_, Rin_-chan!"_ Sapa Miku kepada Rin.

"_Ohayou_, Miku-_chan_,Mikuo,dan Len!" Sapa Rin kepada temen-temennya.

"_Ohayou_, Rin!" Sapa Mikuo.

"_O-Ohayou_, Kagami-_san_!" .Sapa Len sambil rada blushing.

"Panggil saja aku Rin" Kata Rin kepada Len.

"_H-Ha'i_" Kata Len nurut.

"Ciee…" Ledek Miku sambil makan _Negi_

"_SHUT UP_!"kata Len sambil ngambil _Negi_-nya Miku dan dilempar ke luar angkasa(?).

"No! My _Negi_" Teriak Miku lebay sambil terbang (?) ngejar _Negi-_nya ke luar angkasa.

"Mikuuuu!" Teriak Mikuo lebay.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Pelayan-ku kejar Miku ke luar angkasa!" Perintah Mikuo kepada Maid barunya, siapa lagi kalo bukan si _Aku-No-Onna._

"Ha'i, Ouji-_sama_." Kata Luka sambil ngeluarin pesawat luar angkasa berbentuk tuna(?) dan menyusul Miku.

"Waaaw, Luka-_sensei _bener-bener jadi _maid-_nya Mikuo. Dan sejak kapan Luka-_sensei_ ada di sini?" Tanya Rin. Len? Oh, dia tidak peduli lagi…

"Dia sudah gila ya? Ngejar _negi _yang udah tau nyampe luar angkasa. Nyampe Pluto (?) malah." Kata Len kelewat sotoy.

"Lu tau dari mana, Len? Tanya Mikuo.

"Nebak." kata Len dengan wajak _innocent _(Baca :_shota._).Rin sama Mikuo cuma bisa ber-_facepalm_ ria.

"_Ouji-sama,_ ini makhluk(?) yang ngejar _negi _sampe keluar angkasa" Kata Luka sambil ngebawa balik Miku.

"Bagus, sekarang sebagai hadiah lu dapet satu _negi!_"Kata Mikuo.

"Siapa juga yang mau _negi?_" tanya Luka nolak plus nyolot.

"Kata siapa gua mau ngasih ini ke lu?Orang gua mau ngasih ni _negi _ke Miku!" Bales Mikuo.

"Emang kenapa dia yang dikasih hadiah?" Tanya Luka kesel.

"Karena udah nyusahin lu!" Jawab Mikuo sambil ngasih _negi _ke Miku. Luka menahan diri biar gak nonjok mukanya Mikuo sekarang juga.

"Gila ya lu…" Kata Rin _sweatdrop _ngeliat Luka yang mati-matian nahan diri untuk tidak membabat habis murid pecinta _negi_ satu ini.

"Oh, iya! Ini hadiah buat lu!" Kata Mikuo sambil lempar kaleng sarden kosong ke kepalanya Luka.

BLETAK!

"Wah, mampus nih Mikuo. Senjata makan tuan." Kata Len.

"MI-KU-O…" Panggil Luka.

"_Nani?_" Tanya Mikuo.

"Perjanjiannya cuma jadi _maid _sama gak boleh marahin kan?" Tanya Luka mulai ngeluarin cambuknya.

"Te-terus?" Mikuo nanya balik sambil kicep di tempat.

"Nyiksa boleh kan?" Tanpa persetujuan dari bupati (?) setempat, Luka langsung menghajar bocah pecinta _negi_ itu.

.

.

.

_May we skip this bloody scene, please?_

"Lho? Mikuo-_nii_ mana, Luka-_sensei_?" Tanya Miku yang baru selesai makan _negi_.

"Gua lempar ke ambulans tadi!" Jawab Luka ketus.

'Gini nih kalo berani macem-macem sama _aku-no-onna_.' Batin Len dan Rin _sweatdrop_.

"Awww…" Mikuo ngerintih kesakitan. Badannya diperban kayak mumi nyasar. #plak

"Lagi keterlaluan sih!" Kata Rin negor Mikuo.

"Ya abwis gwimwawa? Owan wuda pejaian!" Kata Mikuo yang omongannya gak jelas gara-gara mulutnya diperban.

"Lu ngomong apa?" Tanya Rin karena omongan Mikuo gak jelas.

"Ya abwis gwimwawa? Owan wuda pejaian!" Kata Mikuo masih gak jelas.

"Lu ngomong apaan si?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Ya abis gimana? Orang udah perjanjian!" Kata Len yang tiba-tiba bisa bahasa Mumi.

"Lu ngerti? Tanya Rin.

"Iya dong"(Hiroki :"Iya dong, Orang buat calon pacar,iya gak Len?" | Len: Diem lu THOR!). Kata Len sok jaga bahasa Mo-#plak, makudnya kata Len sok jago bahasa Mumi(?).

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Rin kepo.

"Tau dari kakak gua. Dia kan suka ngomong sambil makan Pisang!" Kata Len.

"Ohh… nama kakak lu siapa? Tanya Rin(Hiroki : "Nih Orang banyak nanya banget").

"Kagamine Lenka Kelas XII A" Jelas Len.

"Ohh, kakak gua juga di kelas XII A namanya Kagami Rinto" Jelas Rin(Hiroki :"Gak nanya kakak lu, Rin")

"Lu gak tau?" Tanya Rin.

"Gak tau apa?" Len bales nanya.

"Kan, kakak kita pacaran." Jawab Rin santai.

"_Nanii?"_ Teriak Len lebay kaya topeng monyet.

"Gua tau lu kaget tapi, gak usah teriak di kuping gua dong!" Protes Rin.

"_Go-Gomen_, Rin" Kata Len sambil bongkok-bongkok(Hiroki : "Kaya kakek-kakek aja

bongkok-bongkok.")

TING-TANG-TENG-TONG(?)

Bel pulang berbunyi(Hiroki : "Kayanya bel masuk juga belum.").

"Kita gak belajar lagi kaya kemaren?" Tanya Len.

"Yaa…begitulah kalo wali kelas Luka-_sensei _emang jarang belajar." Jelas Rin.

"Ohh, Jadi gitu." Len manggut-manggut disko(?).

"Lu mau gak pulang bareng gua sama yang lain?" Ajak Rin.

"M-Mau." Kata Len menerima ajakan Rin.

SKIP TIME

"Wumah wa ma Mwiku kwe awah swana jwadi, kiwa bewpiwah dwini wa? Kata Mikuo yang masih diperban mulutnya.

"_Jaa_ _nee_!" Kata Miku sambil Jalan ke arah rumahnya.

"_Jaa nee_!" Teriak Rin pake Toa.

"Rumah gua ke arah sana lu ke arah mana?" Tanya Rin.

"Rumah gua ke arah sini." Kata Len sambil nunjuk arah yang berbeda.

"Kalo begitu, _Jaa nee_!" Kata Rin sambil berjalan ke arah rumah nya.

"_Jaa nee_" Teriak Len.

SKIP TIME

"_Tadaima!_" Teriak Len sambil ngebuka sepatunya.

"_Okaerinasai!" _Kata kakaknya menyambut Len.

"Ayo masuk _nee-chan_ sudah buat makan malam untuk kita!" Kata Lenka sambil mengajak Len untuk makan.

SKIP TIME

"Oiya…_nee-chan _ udah punya pacar ya? Kok gk bilang-bilang?" Tanya Len.

"Ngapain harus bilang ke lu?" Lenka sewot.

"Namanya siapa _nee-chan?_" Tanya Len kepo. (Kengo : "Pisang kepok?" |Hiroki : "Gah, _nii-san _ngapain di sini?" | Kengo : *ngeloyor pergi*)

"Ka-Kagami Rin~" Kata-kata Lenka terputus karena tersedak pisang.

"HAAAAAAAH!? _ nee-chan _pacaran sama Rin!?" Kata Len gak liat situasi.

"Bu-bukan _nee-chan _mu masih normal… Maksudnya Kagami Rinto" Jelas Lenka sambil sedikit _blushing_.

"Ohh… kirain _nee-chan_ udah gak normal." Kata Len dengan nada ngeledek.

"Karena lu mikir yang aneh-aneh pisang lu _nee-chan_ ambil satu!" Kata Lenka sambil ngambil pisang dari Ruangan penyimpanan Pisang.

"No! My pisang!" Teiak Len Lebay.

"Yaelah…cuma satu doing pelit amat! Udah sana cepet tidur besok masih sekolah." Kata Lenka

T-B-C


	4. Chapter 4

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**blonde Love Story**

** By :**_Narukami Hiroki_

KRREEENGG(?)

"Huahhh…" Len menguap sambil mematikan Weker nya yang berbentuk Pisang(?) dan keluar dari kamarnya yang penuh kulit pisang. Len agak males untuk bangun, maklumlah hari minggu gitu…

"Ahh_… Ohayou_ Len!" Sapa Lenka yang selalu bangun pagi.

"_Ohayou nee-chan!_" Len membalas sapaan Lenka.

"Ayo, mandi dulu bia seger!" Suruh Lenka, yang disuruh pun cuma nurut.

"Haa! Aku lupa minta PJ sama _nee-chan!_" Len ngomong sendiri pas lagi mandi.

Sementara itu di ruang makan.

" '_Nee-chan_ udah berangkat duluan, _Nee-_chan udah bikinin Roti selai Pisang sama jus Pisang, Len makan aja sendiri. _Nee-chan _ada janji sama pencabut nyawa (?) di taman.'… Kurasa ini cukup." Lenka ngomong sendiri sambil nulis surat lalu ditaro di meja makan. Oh Lenka, gak sadarkah kamu kalau kau seperti sedang buat surat wasiat ke adikmu tercinta? #digamparLenka

"_Nee-chan, _minta PJ doo… Eh? _Nee-chan _ kemana?" Tanya Len yang udah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Len lalu ngeliat ada sepiring roti dan segelas jus pisang beserta surat wasiat dari Lenka. #digamparLenkalagi

.

Len lalu menyantap makanannya. Setelah menyantap makanannya, dia baru baca surat dari kakaknya sambil minum jus pisang. Begitu dia baca isinya jus pisangnya Len muncrat dari idung (?) dan mengambil sepeda Roda satu(?)-nya dan langsung melesat ke taman. Di perjalanan ke taman dia gak sadar kalo lagi diomongin kalo dia itu badut dadakan. #dilindesLen

Lalu saat dia melihat kakak-nya dia sadar bahwa sepeda roda satu tidak punya rem dan dia masih mengebut..

_"Nee-chaaaan!_ Awaaaaas!" Teriak Len yang udah pasrah gara-gara rem blong. Lenka yang rada bolot itu pun bolotnya kambuh pas kayak gini bahkan gak sadar ada Len yang udah nubruk dia.

BRAAAAK!

.

.

.

"Le-Len?" Tanya Lenka dengan malu-malu.

"_Nani?_" Tanya Len yang belum ngebuka matanya.

"Bisa... Berdiri gak?" Kata Lenka. Len pun ngebuka matanya dan baru sadar dia dalem posisi yang ambigu banget sama kakaknya. Dan parahnya lagi, di sana sudah dikerubungi orang banyak, termasuk Rinto.

"Ri-Rinto-_kun?"_ Tanya Lenka panik.

"Err, gua ganggu ya. Kalo gitu, gua permisi deh." Kata Rinto datar. Lenka pun ditinggal sendirian di sana.

"Ri-Rinto-_kun_, _chotto matte_!"Lenka manggil Rinto sambil ngejar Rinto.

"Terus tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Rinto datar.

"I-itu… adek laki-laki gua, Kagamine Len." Kata Lenka harap-harap cemas. Rinto pun ngambil hapenya dan nelpon seseorang. Tak lama kemudian Rin pun dateng.

"_Doushitano, nii-san?"_ Tanya Rin.

"Udah! Ikut _nii-san _aja dulu!" Kata Rinto berbisik ke Rin.

"Err, Lenka-_chan. _Sepertinya kita buat _double date _aja ya hari ini!" Kata Rinto sambil ngirim tatapan penuh arti ke Lenka. Lenka cuma ngangguk sambil _smirk_. Len cuma ber-'heh'-ria. Gimana enggak? Orang tadi abis nubruk kakaknya sendiri, ketemu sama Rin, terus rencananya _nee-chan-_nya Len (yang dia baru tau kalo Lenka baru mau nge-_date_) yang langsung diubah jadi _double date_.

"Eh, eeeeeeh!" Kata Rin dan Len kompak sambil _blushing_.

"Tapi kita mendingan jangan di sini soalnya banyak yang ngeliatin." Kata Rinto.

"Terus dimana dong?" Tanya Lenka.

"Mendingan ke kebon pisang." Kata Len semangat.

"Mending ke kebon jeruk." Kata Rin yang sama semangatnya sama Len.

"Enak aja! Mending ke kebon pisang aja!" Kata Lenka ikut ikutan.

"Bukannya mendingan ke kebon jeruk ya?" Tanya Rinto ikutan sarap.

"Yang adil ke rumahnya Miku-_chan _sama Mikuo aja!" Kata Rin(Hiroki : "Ngapain jadi ke rumah _negi-twins_?").

"Yaudah… biar adil kita rumahnya Mikusama Mikuo aja!" Kata Len

SKIP TIME

"Mikuu-_chan, _Mikuoo!" Panggil Rin sambil ngetok pintu rumah _negi-twins _panik karena dari luar kedengeran suara berisik yang dahsyat.

"_Ha'i_!" Mikuo terlihat babak belur dengan bekas cambukan di tanganya.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa pengen aja, Terus lu kenapa sampe ada bekas cambukan?" Tanya Rin sok gak tau ada siapa yang sampe dateng hari Minggu cuma untuk nyiksa Mikuo.

"Liat aja ke dalem!" Kata Mikuo sambil nunjuk dalem rumahnya yang berantakkan karena diberantakkin sama para guru-guru laknat.

"Ohh… Pantesan lu sampe ada bekas cambuk tapi, Ngapain tiga guru yang lain? Tanya Rin heran melihat guru-nya yang suka sekali gangguin Mikuo.

"Kaito-_sensei_ lagi nyolong es krim rasa _negi_, Meiko_-sensei _ lagi nyolong duit buat beli _sake_, Gakupo-_ sensei_ lagi nyolong pedang _negi_ yang sakti, dan Luka-_ sensei_ cuma nyiksa gua gak jelas apa alesannya." Jelas Mikuo santai. (Hiroki : "Hebat banget masih bisa santai padahal sekujur tubuhnya jadi kayak macan dikerokin (?)")

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Mikuo kepada keempat tamunya itu.

"_O-ojamashimasu._" Empat bocah kuning itupun ngucapin salam dulu. Biar sopan… :D

"Luka-_sensei _kalo gak mau diem sama nyuruh yang lain diem entar di sekolah gua suruh cium Gakupo-_sensei_!" Ancam Mikuo yang langsung membuat Luka diem dan nyuruh yang lain diem juga, Kaito dan Meiko (Walaupun dia lagi mabok dia bisa langsung sadar dari maboknya kalo di teriakin sama Luka) udah diem tapi, Gakupo malah tambah ribut biar dicium sama Luka.

"Diem lu! Banci Taman Lawang!" Teriak Luka marah.

"_H-Ha'i_!" Kata Gakupo kaget.

"Karena ada banyak orang di sini, gimana kalo main Truth or Dare aja?" Tanya Meiko yang udah gak mabok karena diteriakki sama Luka.

"Tumben lu waras?" Gakupo ngejek

"Oke tapi ada kaya semacem pensil atau apalah yang bisa diputer?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Pake _negi _aja!" Kata Miku.

Lalu mereka ber-sepuluh duduk melingkar.

"Gua duluan yang muter ya?" Kata Meiko sambil muter _negi_…dan berhenti di…

T-B-C


	5. Chapter 5

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Blonde Love Story**

** By :**_Narukami Hiroki_

"Gua duluan yang muter ya?" Kata Meiko sambil muter _negi_…dan berhenti di…"

Hiroki : "Eits! Entar dulu gua mau nanya sama para Reader's!"

Meiko : "Apaan sih lu BAKAuthor!? Ganggu orang lagi main aja!"

Mikuo : "Tau nih udah bikin rumah gua jadi berantakan!"

Meiko : "Emang kenapa rumah lu jadi berantakan?"

Mikuo : "_Sensei _gak inget? Yang ngeberantakin rumah gua tuh Lu sama Ketiga guru laknat itu!"

Hiroki : "WOIIYY!GUA KAPAN BISA NGOMONG NIH!(CAPS LOCK JEBOL).

Mikuo&Meiko : "Yaudah ngomong aja!"

Hiroki : "Ummm….. sekarang gua lupa mau ngomong apa…Hehehe, Back to the story aja deh author inget-inget dulu ya!"

Meiko&Mikuo :*Jatoh kaya di _anime*_

"Gua duluan yang muter ya?" Kata Meiko sambil muter _negi_…dan berhenti di…Miku,

"Miku, Truth or dare?" Tanya Meiko.

"Dare!" Jawab Miku yakin.

"Hajar Mikuo!"Teriak Meiko.

"Oke!"Jawab Miku sambil ngambil _negi_ yang paling besar yang bisa dia temuin.(Hiroki : "Sekedar info, besarnya 20 Meter")

.

.

.

Hiroki : "Len lu bilang kayak gini ya…'_May we skip this bloody scene, please?' _Kata _nii-san_ kalo mau pake kalimat ini harus pake nada donal bebek jadi terpaksa harus ngisep Helium, tapi saya gak mau ngirup Helium jadi….Len _yoroshiku_.

Len : "Kok, jadi gua thor!?"

Hiroki : "Emang lu mau Rin tercinta yang ngisep helium?"

Len : "En…engga mau juga sih…" *_blushing*_

Hiroki : "Yaudah buruan!"

Len :*ngisep helium* _"May we skip this bloody scene, please?"_

Hiroki : "Hahaha….udah kayak monyet shota Ngirup helium!"

Len : "Emang lu ngapain disini?"

Hiroki : "Ya mau gangguin lu lah…"

Len :-_-"

Hiroki : "Back to story!"

"Meiko-_sensei_, saya udah ngehajar _negi_-nya?" Kata Miku puas abis ngehajar kembarannya. Terlihat di beberapa meter di belakang Miku ada sesosok makhluk hijau yang sudah sekarat.

"Nih…" Kata Meiko sambil nyerahin _negi _dan minum _sake _lagi. Miku pun memutar _negi _itu dan berhenti di Luka

"Luka-_sensei_ Truth or Dare?" Tanya Miku.

"Dare" Jawab Luka yakin.

"Jambak Gakupo-_sensei_!" Kata Miku.

"Dengan senang Hati!" Kata Luka lalu menghampiri Gakupo lalu menjambak-nya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" Teriak si banci taman lawang. #ditebas. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Yap, Rambutnya Gakupo rontok semua. XD

"Nih, _negi-_nya." Kata Miku sambil nyerahin _negi _ke Luka dan keluar dari Lingkaran, lalu Luka muterin dan berhenti Meiko.

"Meiko… Truth or Dare?" Tanya Luka.

"Truth…" Kata Meiko yang udah mabok lagi.

"Menurut lu yang paling ganteng disini siapa?" Tanya Luka.

"KAITO-Lah masa si banci taman lawang!?" Meiko gak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapin gara-gara dia lagi mabok. Karena jawaban Meiko ada yang _blushing_ dan ada yang muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

Lalu Meiko dan Luka keluar dari Lingkaran.

"Loh, sekarang siapa yang muter kalo Meiko-_sensei_ keluar?" Tanya Mikuo yang udah sembuh karena berobat ke klinik tong fang(?).

"Meiko-_sensei _aja muterin lagi…" Usul Miku.

"Yaudah… gua yang untung ini bisa ngegali rahasia orang kalo engga bisa gangguin orang lain." Kata Meiko balik lagi ke dalem lingkaran untuk muterin dan berhenti di….Mikuo.

Meiko : "ToD(Hiroki : "Gak tau kenapa disingkat? Baca lagi pas Luka nanya ke Meiko!")?"

"Dare!" Kata Mikuo.

"Bales perbuatan Miku!"(Hiroki : "Nih guru ngadu domba orang atau ngadu ayam sih?") Meiko teriak-teriak kaya orgil lagi mabok.

"Oke!" Jawab Mikuo dengan _evil smile_.

.

.

.

Hiroki : "Len tolong di baca lagi!"

Len : "Ogah!"

Hiroki : "Yaudah kalo gak mau…Riiiin-_chaan!_"

Rin : "Siapa lu?"

Hiroki : "Gua ini author disini! Masa lu gak kenal sama gua?"

Rin : "Bercanda Thor! Terus lu manggil gua ngapain?

Hiroki : "Mau nyuruh lu ngirup _hel~"_

Len : "Tunggu dulu thor! Gua aja deh yang ngirup helium-nya…"

Hiroki : "Yaudah nih helium-nya" #ngasihtabung.

Len :*Ngirup Helium*_"May we skip this bloody scene, please?"_

Hiroki : "Mungkin boleh…"

Len : "Bukannya lu yang nyuruh gua bilang kayak gitu kan!?"

Hiroki : "Hehehe"

Len :-_-'

Hiroki : "Oke, back to story!"

"Gua udah ngebales Miku, jadi mana _negi-_nya?" Tanya Mikuo sambil nunjuk Miku yang pingsan.

"Nih!" Kata Meiko sambil nyerahin _negi _itu dan keluar dari lingkaran, Lalu Mikuo muter tuh _negi_ dan berhenti di..Rin.

"Rin! Truth or Dare?(Author udah gak males nulis.)" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tru-Truth!" Jawab Rin ragu-ragu.

"Bisikin ke gua siapa yang lu suka!" Tanya Mikuo.(Ternyata Mikuo sama Miku punya bakat nge-bongkar rahasia orang… Kan, Miku tau Len suka sama siapa. Sekarang Mikuo tau Rin suka sama siapa.)

"Yaudah tapi, Lu jangan ngasih tau yang lain ya!" Kata Rin lalu membisikan sesuatu ke Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum lalu memberi _negi_-nya ke Rin dan keluar dari lingkaran. Rin memutar tuh _negi_ dan berhenti di… Rinto.

"_Nii-san_…Truth or Dare?" Tanya Rin kepada kakak-nya.

"Dare!" Kata Rinto Yakin.

"Ambil pisang yang sedang di makan Lenka-_senpai_!" Kata pun menghampiri Lenka dan mengambil pisang yang sedang dimakan Lenka.

"_Are?_ Kemana pisang-ku?" Kata Lenka sadar pisang yang udah mau digigitnya ilang dan dia jadi mengigit angina dan melihat ke arah Rinto dan….

PLAK!

Rinto is gampared. #bahasangacoaktif

"Maaf, Rinto-_kun_! Gak sengaja soalnya kamu tiba-tiba ngambil pisang-ku…" Kata Lenka sambil ngabil pisang-nya yang berada di tangan Rinto.

"_Nii-san, _nih!" Kata Rin sambil ngasih _negi_-nya dan keluar dari lingkaran. Rinto pun muter tuh _negi_ dan berhenti di Gakupo

"Gakupo-_sensei!_ Truth or Dare?" Tanya Rinto.

"Truth!" Kata Gakupo.

"_Sensei_ kenapa jadi banci di taman lawang?" Tanya Rinto.

"Kerja sampingan doang sih…" Kata Gakupo. Rinto pun menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti dan memberikan tuh _negi_ ke Gakupo dan keluar dari lingkaran. Gakupo pun memutar tuh _negi_ dan berhenti di Kaito.

"Kaito! Truth or Dare?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Dare!" Kata Kaito yakin.

"Jangan makan es krim selama tiga hari!" Kata Gakupo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Kaito lebay (Hiroki :-_-').

"Yaelah cuma tiga hari." Kata Gakupo.

"Yaudah deh… Hiks mana _negi_-nya?" Tanya Kaito. Gakupo pun menyerahkan tuh _negi_ dan keluar dari lingkaran. Kaito pun memutar tuh_ negi_ dan berhenti… Lenka.

"Lenka! Truth or Dare?" Tanya Kaito.

"Dare!" Kata Lenka yakin.

"Tampol pacar-mu itu!"(Hiroki : "Sekedar info Kaito itu wali kelas-nya Lenka dan Rinto, Mau tau kenapa Kaito tau tentang Lenka pacaran sama Rinto? Karena dia itu… BAKAITO! Tepok tangan dulu

dong! PLOKPLOKPLOK"#DigamparKaito) Lalu Lenka menghampiri Rinto.

PLAK!

Rinto is gampared for the second time. Pipinya pun jadi merah kanan kiri. karena udah tinggal berdua jadi gak usah muter lagi.

"Len! Truth or Dare?" Tanya Lenka.

"Dare!" Kata Len.

"Peluk Rin!" Kata Lenka.

"Haah!" Teriak Len dan Rin.

"Betul tuh Lenka-_chan_ Kita harus membuat _ pairing_ baru disini!" Kata Rinto yang kedua pipi-nya ada cap lima jari-nya Lenka.

"Eh… Lu tau dari mana Len suka sama Rin, Rinto-_kun_?" Tanya Lenka bingung.

"Gini…" Kata Rinto saat Len dan Rin lagi berpelukan

FLASHBACK ON

Rinto POV's

'_Aduh… Rin kemana sih kok jam segini belum pulang' Batinku sambil nelpon adek-ku._

_At Miku House_

"_Nooo! Gimana uang saku-ku ini kan baru awal bulan!" Tok…menurut Rinto saat Rin berteriak Hape-nya jatoh dan…_

"_Halo…Rin?" Lalu aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya familiar… _

"_Ayo Rin, Sensei akan ikut dengan mu!" _

'_Sensei? Baguslah dia bersama guru-nya' Batin-ku. Tapi aku tidak menutup telepon-nya karena aku mendengar suara lain lagi._

"_Yosh, Aku dapat 'Raja'!"_

_Suara siapa lagi ini?_

"_Beritahu aku siapa yang kau suka di sni!"_

"_Ka-Kagami-san"_

"_Owh… jadi lu suka sam dia Len?"_

'_Len? Siapa dia? Bukannya dia adik-nya Lenka-chan? Dia suka sama Rin?'Batin-ku_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Gitu ceritanya!" Kata Rinto.

"Owh…" Kata Lenka sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Udah…cepetan Len peluk tuh Rin kasian tuh dia nunggu…entar gua kasih tau sesuatu yang lu harus tau. Tapi itu cuma kalo lu mau meluk Rin" Kata Rinto.

"Yaudah deh…." Kata Len sambil _blushing_ lalu meluk Rin

'_Aduh…Jantung gua udah kayak mau lepas.'_ Batin Len dan Rin. (Kengo : *sembarangan masuk* "Yaudah. Lepasin aja…" *muka watados* #dilindes | Hiroki : -_-')

CEKRIK

Tiba tiba ada yang nge-foto Len dan Rin tapi merka berdua tidak menyadarinya karena lagi terlalu asik berpelukan.

"U-Udah kan?" Tanya Len sambil ngelepas pelukannya, oh dan tentu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. :D

Lalu Rinto membisikan sesuatu ke Len. Lalu Len mukanya menjadi kayak monyet #plak, maksudnya kaget lalu terdiam.

"Be-benarkah itu? Tanya Len dengan gaya Topeng Monyet #plak, Tapi Rinto tidak menjawabnya karena sudah dipotong sama _negi freak._(Hiroki : "Jahat banget ya… si duo _negi freak_? Masa Len dipotong!?" | Kengo : "Bukan Len yang dipotong tapi ucapan Len yang dipotong _Baka!_" | Hiroki : " Cius? Enelan? Miapa?"#plak)

"Udah selesai kan? Sekarang bubar!" Teriak _negi-twins _ngebubarin.

SKIP TIME

"_Jaa-nee minna" _Teriak negi twins.

"_Jaa-nee!" _Teriak semua kecuali negi twins.

T-B-C


	6. Chapter 6

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International. Ke-**_**Baka-**_**an para Vocaloid juga bukan punya saya tapi milik para Vocaloid masing-masing #dibantaiallchara.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Blonde Love Story**

** By :**_Narukami Hiroki_

At Len House*Sok Inggris*. Terlihat Monyet #plak, maksudnya Len lagi minum jus pisang dan melihat keluar jendela sambil bengong.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Rinto-_senpai _bener?" Tanya Len pada diri sendiri lalu bengong yang melihat adiknya sedang menatap jendela bingung, karena Len jarang bengong apa lagi ngeliatin jendela.

"Len!" Panggil Lenka… Len pun tidak menjawab. Lenka makin bingung.

"Len!" Panggil Lenka untuk kedua kalinya. Len pun kaget dan tersadar dari bengongnya dan melempar isi gelas nya ke muka Lenka karena kaget.

"Gak usah pake nyiram kali!" Kata Lenka marah sambil membersihkan mukanya.

"_Go-Gomen nee-chan_." Kata Len meminta maaf dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Lenka bingung dengan sikap Len.

Hiroki : "Mau intip kamar-nya Len? Pengen tau Len ngapain di kamar-nya? Kepo! #plak *Digampar gara-gara bikin kesel* Yaudah langsung aja kita ke kamar-nya Len!"

Kamar Len.

Len lagi makan pisang dan melihat ke luar jendela sambil bengong(Hiroki : "Gak ada kerjaan ya?"). lalu melempar kulit pisang itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di deket pintu tapi tidak masuk kedalamnya, Tapi Len tidak mengambil nya karena…Ehmm entahlah #plak.

Kembali ke tempat Lenka berada.

"Len?" Panggil Lenka, Tapi Len tidak menjawabnya. Lenka yang kepo pun masuk ke kamar Len dengan kecepatan _in-human_ dan langsung terpleset.

"_Ittai_!" Kata Lenka kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Makannya jangan suka masuk kamar orang sembarang!" Kata Len sambil ngedorong Lenka keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih dia?" Gumam Lenka setelah di-_kick_ dari kamar-nya Len.

Keesokan harinya…

Len bangun pagi tidak seperti biasa-nya dan mandi lebih dulu dari Lenka, Dan masih bengong.

.

.

.

"Woy…Len jangan lama-lama mandinya!" Teriak Lenka dari dalem kuburan, _You don't say?_ Ya dari luar kamar mandi LAH #plak *digampar karena teriak pake Toa*.

"I-Iya _nee-chan_." Kata Len

SKIP TIME

Setelah Len selesai mandi dan Lenka juga sudah mandi dan tentunya udah pada pake baju seragam sekolahnya, Mereka pun sarapan

"Len, lu kenapa sih dari kemaren bengong mulu?" Tanya Lenka sambil makan, Len masih tidak menjawab. Lenka pun menyerah.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, mereka pun berangkat.

SKIP TIME

Saat di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Rin dan Rinto.

"_Ohayou _Rinto -_kun! _Rin_!_" Sapa Lenka kepada Rinto dan Rin.

"_Ohayou _Lenka_-chan/senpai!, _Len_!_" Sapa Rinto dan Rin.

"Lenka-_chan_ kamu bisa jalan kesekolah bareng Rin gak?" Tanya Rinto.

"Bisa sih, tapi kenapa?" Lenka balik nanya.

"Engga kenapa-kenapa sih…" Kata Rinto.

"Yaudah kita duluan ya!" Kata Lenka sambil tangan Rin lalu melakukan adegan _yuri,_ *Dikasih kulit pisang terus kepleset terus dilindes sama Rin*, Maksudnya langsung lari ke sekolah.

Saat Rinto dan Len ditinggal, Len sama Rinto pun melakukan adegan _yaoi _*Rinto gali kuburan Len Buang Kulit Pisang terus ngedorong author ke kulit pisangnya*#KeplesetTerusmasukKuburan. Maksudnya Len akhirnya mau ngomong.

"_Ne…_ Rinto-_senpai?_" Panggil Len.

"_Nani?_" Tanya Rinto.

"Siapa pacarnya Rin?" Tanya Len

Hiroki : "Mau tau kenapa Len nanya kaya gini ke Rinto? Saatnya _FLASHBACK!_"

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Rinto menghampiri Len lalu membisikan sesuatu ke Len_

"_Rin sudah punya pacar…"_

"_Be-benarkah itu? Tanya Len dengan gaya Topeng Monyet#plak, Tapi Rinto tidak menjawabnya karena sudah dipotong sama negi freak._

_FLASHBACK OFF _(Hiroki : "Masih gak inget baca chapter, Umm… saya juga lupa."#Dihajarwarga)

"Sebetulnya… Gua juga engga terlalu suka sama orangnya." Kata Rinto.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya dia?" Tanya Len langsung ke inti.

"Dia itu si RamRut(Rambut Rumput), A.K.A Hatsune Miku-" Perkataan Rinto menggantung karena mendengar suara-suara dari alam GaJe.

DUAR, PRANG, DUUS, MEOW(?), CHAIYA CHAIYA(?)

"Apaan tuh!?" Kata Rinto sambil ngeliat Roket jatoh.

"Pantesan aja Rin akrab banget sama Mik… Ehh! Miku!? Jadi Rin beneran _yuri_!?" Teriak Len panik sampe ngebuat roketnya bisa terbang lagi.

"BUKAAAAAAAAAAN DODOOOOOOOL!" Kata Rinto sambil ngambil roket tadi (?) dan melakukan ritual _headbang_ di roket itu.

"Sabar, sabar. Jangan jedotin kepala melulu. Mati loh entar." Kata Len dengan wajah WaTaDos.

"Oke, oke. Sekarang gua tanya, SIAPA YANG NYEBABIN GUA _HEADBANG_, HAH? BUKANNYA ELU?!" Teriak Rinto esmosi (?).

"Sabar, sabar, orang sabar disayang Lenka-_nee._" Kata Len berusaha nenangin Rinto yang udah kelewat esmosi.(Hiroki : "Bukan _typo, _emang disengaja")

Setelah Len dibantai Rinto…

"Ternyata Rin itu beneran _yuri_ ya… Kemaren sama Lenka-_nee,_ sekarang sama Miku…" kata Len sambil pundung. Mendengar pacarnya jadi pacar adiknya, Rinto pun nyusul Len pergi ke alam pundung (?).

.

.

.

.

"Cukup pundungnya! Kita udah mau telat Len!" Teriak Rinto yang baru ngeliat jam tangannya. Lalu Len pun tersadar dari pundungnya dan langsung berlari ke arah sekolah dengan kecepatan dewa.

"Woiy! Tungguin gua!" Kata Rinto yang langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya, saat Len sudah terkejar Rinto melihat Len yang baru saja selesai makan pisang lalu membuangnya ke kaki Rinto.

"Hahah- WA!" Len berhenti tertawa karena dia menengok kebelakang dan melihat Rinto sedang guling-guling roll depan di belakang Len, Tapi dia sendiri menabrak tiang listrik. Alhasil, mereka jatoh dalam posisi yang ambigu. Dimana Rinto di atas sedangkan Len di bawah.

.

.

.

"WUAAAAA! RINTO-_SENPAI_/LEN! BANGUN GAK DARI BADAN GUA?!" Koor kedua bocah kuning itu. Mereka saling tarik-menarik guling-gulingan sampe pintu gerbang sekolah yang udah ditutup karena mereka telat 0,0000000000000000001 milisekon. (Hiroki : -_-") Mereka pun berhenti karena terbentur pager sekolah, tapi posisinya masih sama.

"Rinto-_senpai_ _yaoi_! Bangun gak dari badan gua!?" Teriak Len sambil nendang 'sesuatu'nya Rinto karena panik. Lalu Rinto mulai mengerang kesakitan.

BUAK!

"_I-ittai yo, _Len." Kata Rinto dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

BUAK!

Dan sekali lagi Len menendang 'itu'-nya Rinto karena Rinto belum juga bangun dari badannya Len.

"Udah ah, bangun!" Kata Len yang masih maksa biar bangun. Sedangkan Luka yang ngeliatin dari balik gerbang cuma bisa _sweatdrop _ngeliat kedua makhluk kuning yang sedang asyik-asyiknya ber-_yaoi-_ria. Lalu ngambil kamera entah darimana. (Hiroki : "Nah loh, ketauan nih kalo Luka _fujo_…" #digamparpaketuna) Luka pun membukakan pintu gerbang untuk memasukan dua mahkluk _yaoi_ itu.

'Gawat, ada _aku-no-onna!_' batin Rinto dan Len panik karena takut dicambuk sama Luka.

"Ayo cepat masuk kelas!" Kata Luka mempersilahkan Rinto dan Len masuk.

"Engga dihukum dulu?" Tanya Rinto.

"Gak usah, saya udah dapet _fanservice _dari kalian." Jawab Luka. Saat itu juga Len dan Rinto langsung _headbang _di pager sekolahan.

"Cepet sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Kata Luka.

"_H-Ha'i" _Kata Len dan Rinto nurut dan masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Nanti lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan-nya di atap saat istirahat makan siang… _Jaa nee._" Kata Rinto sambil berlari dan memasuki kelasnya.

SKIP TIME

BRAK!

Pintu kelas XI-B dibuka paksa oleh makhluk _shota_ yang abis ber-_yaoi _sama Rinto. #dihajarLen

"Loh, kok kelas sepi?" Kata Len sambil naro tas-nya, Lalu Len melihat ke jendela, lalu dia melihat ke lapangan dan dia melihat teman-teman-nya lagi olahraga.

"Oiya sekarang olahraga…" Kata Len ngomong sendiri atau bisa dibilang GILA #DihajarLen.

SKIP TIME

BRUK!

Pintu kelas XI-B dilindes oleh Roadroller-nya Rin.

"Eh, Len tadi lu gak ikut olahraga?" Tanya Rin yang menyadari ada Len di dalam kelas.

"Gak tadi gua te- Woah!" Len terlindas oleh RoadRoller-nya Rin yang Rem blong dan menjadi kertas warna Kuning yang ngambang di empang.

"_Daijobu desu_." Kata Len yang tiba-tiba menjadi ber-bentuk kuning-kuning di empang.#DitabokLen, maksudnya menjadi berbentuk Monyet #DitabokLenLagi, maksudnya menjadi berbentuk manusia lagi.

"_Yokatta_, Jadi lu gak ikut olahraga kenapa?" Tanya Rin kepo.

"Rinto-_senpai_ yang bikin telat! Eh, bukannya pelajaran olahraganya belum selesai ya?" Tanya Len.

"Hehehe… Gua telat juga." Kata Rin.

"Kok, lu bisa telat?" Tanya Len kepo.

"Tadi gua ngeliatin Roket jatoh, Terus ngeliatin Roket itu terbang lagi, sama ngeliatin orang gila yang nurunin lagi tuh Roket terus jedot-jedotin kepalanya" Jelas Rin panjang kali Lebar sama dengan Luas(?).

"Yang lu bilang orang gila itu Rinto-_senpai_!" Kata Len.

"Eh? Cius? Enelan? Miapah? Tanya Rin yang alay-nya kambuh.

"Cius deh, Rin. Enelan" Jawab Len yang ketularan alay.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas XI-B dibuka paksa oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.(Hiroki : "Bukannya tadi udah dilindes sama Rin?")

"Eh? Kok ada Len sama Rin di kelas?" Tanya Miku yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Gua sama Len telat." Jelas Rin singkat dan padat.

"Ohh…" Miku ber-Ohh-ria mendengar penjelasann Rin. Sedangkan murid-murid lain berpendapat bahwa Len dan Rin sedang… Ehem-ehem. Gak bisa dijelasin deh pokoknya.

SKIP TIME

Len mengambil bekal-nya dari tas dan buru-buru ke atap. Saat sampai di atap sudah ada Rinto.

"Umm, Rinto-_senpai…_" Kata Len ngawalin.

"Apa?" Rinto balik nanya.

"Udah liat mading sekolah belum?" Tanya Len sambil melahap pisang gorengnya.

"Emangnya kena… Bentar dulu ya…" Tiba-tiba Rinto pun langsung turun ke bawah.

"Ri-Rinto-_senpai_, _chotto matte yo_, gua juga belum liat!" Kata Len sambil ngejar Rinto.

Di bawah…

Terdapat kumpulan zombie-zombi gila kelaperan (?) di depan mading sekolah. Mereka (yang kebanyakan cewek) yang ngeliatin mading itu langsung teriak-teriak entah karena histeris atau kecewa saya juga tidak tau #ditabok.

"Misi gak kalian semua!" Teriak Rinto garang. Dan kumpulan zombi-zombi tersebut langsung ngebelah dua bak laut merah yang dibelah dua.

Foto Len dan Rinto dalam posisi yang ambigu tadi ditempel di sana dengan tulisan 'Sang Pangeran Jeruk Ber-_yaoi-_ria Dengan Bocah _Shota _Pindahan'. Rinto dengan ganas langsung ngerobek foto itu dari mading, lalu dimakan dan ditelen (?). Rinto lalu dengan _dark aura_ langsung mengarah ke ruang guru.

GREEEK!

"Luka-_sensei_ bisa pinjem kamera-nya gak?" Kata Rinto dengan _dark aura_.

"Boleh." Kata Luka sambil nyerahin kamera SLR miliknya, Rinto dengan cepat menyambarnya dan menghapus foto 'itu' dari kameranya.

"Kata siapa lu boleh ngehapus koleksi foto gua?" Tanya Luka sambil ngeluarin _dark aura_ yang lebih gede dari punya Rinto sampe-sampe Gerhana Matahari total selama 7 hari (?).

"Kata siapa lu boleh majang foto 'itu' di mading sekolah!?" Rinto bales nanya sambil ngeluarin jurus_ dark aura no sekai_(?) yang menyebabkan semua tuna-nya Luka busuk dan mengeluarkan bau kayak kuning-kuning di comberan #hoek.

"Ampun, akan kubuat semua orang lupa dengan foto 'itu', tapi jangan apa-apa kan tuna-ku." Teriak Luka minta ampun ke Rinto. Len cuma _sweatdrop _ngeliat kejadian itu.

'_Sugoi, _Gak nyangka _aku-no-onna _bisa kalah sama Rinto-_senpai_…' Batin Len takjub.

"Janji?!" Tanya Rinto gak yakin. Luka cuma bisa nganggguk pasrah. Lalu Rinto berbalik ke arah Len.

Dan cara Luka untuk membuat yang sudah melihatnya lupa adalah dengan memukuli kepala murid-murid-nya sampe amnesia.

TENG-TONG-TENG-TANG.

"Yah, kita jadi gak makan deh. _Osakini modoro_, Len." Kata Rinto sambil ngajak Len balik ke kelasnya. Len cuma ngangguk.

SKIP TIME

Sepulang sekolah…

"Rinto-_senpai_!" Panggil Len sambil lari-lari, Rinto pun menengok dan ber-_yaoi_ sama Len lagi #DihajarLensamaRinto. Maksudnya menoleh ke arah Len.

"_Nani, boku no uk-_UAGH!" Belum Rinto nyelesaiin omongannya yang udah pasti bercanda itu, Perutnya Rinto langsung ditonjok sama Len.

'Ck, gak normal nih kakak-beradik jeruk ini.' Pikir Len masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi.

"LEEEEEN!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak Len nengok ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Rin yang membawa dua tas ransel. Melihat ransel yang dia bawa, Len pun langsung _facepalm_ di tempat.

"Ah iya. Pantesan enteng banget punggung gua. Orang tasnya ketinggalan." Kata Len sambil garuk-garuk kepala kayak monyet #ditimpukkulitpisang.

"Nih, tas lu ketinggalan!" Kata Rin sambil ngelempar tasnya Len dengan kekuatan dewa dengan kecepatan _Mach _666. Len yang masih belum siap itupun terkutuk dan menerima pukulan keras di perutnya dan memuntahkan seluruh organ dalamnya #ditabok, maksudnya memuntahkan seluruh makanannya mulai dari yang baru dicerna sampe yang baru pengen dikeluarin lagi. XD

"Iuuuh… Len, lu jorok banget sih?" Kata Rin kesel.

"E…mang…nya… Gara…ga…ra… sia…pa…gua…ja…di…be… gini…Hah?!" Kata Len tertatih-tatih karena seluruh isi perut dan ususnya keluar semua. Rin cuma nyengir kuda nginget gimana dia tadi ngelempar tas Len yang notabene berat itu. Kenapa berat? Karena diisi sama barbel… *watados*

"Ah, Rin, Rinto-_kun_, dan…Len? Lu kenapa?" Tanya Lenka setelah dia nyapa Rinto sama Rin.

"Gua dikasih tekanan yang sangat besar langsung ke perut dan muntahin seluruh isi perut sama usus gua." Jelas Len.

"Iuuhh, Lu jorok banget dah Len." Kata Lenka setelah mendengar penjelasan Len.

"Tau nih, jorok banget." Sambung Rin.

"Emang siapa yang buat gua kaya gini, Hah!?" Tanya Len dengan nada agak marah.

"Ehehe, _Gomen _engga sengaja." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuat Len _blushing_.

"Oiya… Gua sama Len ada perlu, pulang aja duluan." Kata Rinto sambil narik tangan Len.

"_Cho-chotto_, Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Len. Rinto tidak menjawab bukan karena apa-apa, Tapi karena dia budeg alias banyak Xongek-nya. (Xongek : "Woy, ngapain nama gua dibawa-bawa?! Kengo-_san_, mari kita AoA _otouto_-mu yang kurang hajar ini!" | Kengo : *_sweatdrop_* "Oke deh!" | Hiroki : *babak belur gara-gara duet _author_-_nobody_ itu*)

SKIP TIME

"STOOOOP! Rinto-_senpai _ngapain bawa lari orang kayak gini sih?!" Tanya Len yang daritadi stres gara-gara digeret sama Rinto.

"Gua mau ngejelasin kesalah pahaman yang banyak banget." Kata Rinto sambil berhenti lari.

"Pertama pacar-nya Rin bukan Miku tapi Mikuo, Terus gua bukan orang_ yaoi_, Rin juga bukan _yuri_." Jelas Rinto panjang kali lebar sama dengan Volume bagi tinggi.

"Terus gua harus lari keliling lapangan 30 kali, Naik turun tangga terus bilang WoW gitu!?" Tanya Len teriak-teriak kaya monyet gila.#ditabokLen

BUAK!

"Lu bisa serius dikit gak sih?!" Tanya Rinto kesel setelah melayangkan tonjokan ke perut. Wah, remuk remuk deh tuh perutnya Len. XD

"Ohok, ohok. Oke, gua ngerti kok!" Jawab Len yang udah sekarat di penangkaran monyet #ditimpukkulitpisang. Lalu Len kembali mencerna kata-kata Rinto, lalu dia merasakan ada kabel yang tersambung di _motherboard-_nya. (Hiroki : "Dikata komputer?" -_-)

"_Chotto_, Rin pacaran sama Mikuo?!" Tanya Len panik, lalu begaya topeng monyet #dihajarLen. Rinto cuma ngangguk pelan.

"Udah deh, mendingan kita ke Iwatodai _bookstore_ aja! Gua denger soalnya Rin nge-_date _di situ hari ini!" Kata Rinto sambil kembali menggeret Len. Ow, _poor _Len. XD

SKIP TIME

Rinto yang sedang berlari menggeret topeng monyet (?) tiba-tiba berhenti di dekat sebuah kafe di dekat toko buku tersebut.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya si topeng monyet #ditabokLen.

"Psst!" Rinto memberi isyarat agar Len tetap diam dan mendorong kepala Len ke bawah.

Kita liat dulu keadaan Rin sama Mikuo di kafe. Go to the café!

"Kita cuma disuruh tukeran suapan eskrim aja, kan?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Iya, tuh Rinto-_nii_ juga udah dateng." Kata Rin.

"Oke, _Ready… Action_!" Kata Mikuo.

_Back to Len place. _(Kengo : "_Get back to Indo_!" | Hiroki : "_Uh, okay_…")

Dari posisi Rinto dan Len, mereka sedang melihat Rin dan Mikuo yang sedang menyuapi es krim satu sama lain. Ngeliat hal itu, Len mulai memanas dan siap menonjok muka Mikuo saat itu juga. Rinto yang ngeliat reaksinya Len langsung bersiap untuk pergi diam-diam (baca : kabur).

"Satu… Dua… Ti…" Bisik Rinto sambil ngambil ancang-ancang.

"GA!" Rinto pun langsung ambil kaki seribu #plak, maksudnya ambil langkah seribu dari tekape dengan kecepatan dewa. Len pun kaget mendengar kata 'GA' yang bisa dibilang kenceng bisa dibilang pelan (?) itu menengok ke asal suara, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya, Tapi dia gak nyadar karena saking emosi-nya Rinny-nya diambil sama Mikuo, Len pun langsung lari ke arah Rin dan Mikuo.

"Mikuo… kenapa? Kenapa? Kau…" Len mengangkat Kerah Mikuo, Tapi dia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

'_Loh, Rinto-senpai mana?'_ Batin Len bingung, Len pun membejek-bejek leher Mikuo karena dia sadar Rinto kabur.

"Am-ampun Len, Ini gua pacaran sama Rin gak beneran." Kata Mikuo menyerah karena engga mau kehilangan nyawa-nya

"Eh? Serius?" Tanya Len kurang yakin.

"Beneran, gua cuma disuruh sama Rinto-_senpai_ pura-pura jadi pacar-nya Rin buat ngerjain lu." Kata Mikuo menjelaskan. Dilihatnya Rin. Dia juga mengangguk pelan. Len pun melepaskan kerah Mikuo dan lari mengejar Rinto dengan Kecepatan Dewa pangkat tiga puluh dan dalam sekejap mata Rinto pun langsung tersusul oleh Len.

"Awas kau Rinto-_senpai_! Berani-beraninya _senpai_ ngerjain gua!" Kata Len sambil ngelempar kulit pisang Rinto pun terpleset tapi, karena lagi lari dengan kecepatan Dewa jadi kepleset-nya Bukan main.

"Woahh!" Rinto teriak-teriak kaya ORang GILa sambil guling-guling engGA JElas.(Len : "Kenapa tulisannya jadi kayak gitu?" | Hiroki : " Suka-suka gua dong!") Lalu Len menangkap Rinto yang lagi guling-guling dan dilempar ke jamban terdekat(?). Lalu Rinto jadi kuning-kuning di jamban. (Hiroki : "Jadi, sekarang kita kasih julukan Rinto! Umm, Gimana kalo Bocah iseng _yaoi_ berbau kuning-kuning di jamban?" #DigamparRinto)

T-B-C

**Hiroki : "Chapter dengan Word yang sampe saat ini paling panjang."**

**Len : "Gua bisa bikin yang word-nya lebih panjang."**

**Hiroki : "Coba."**

**Len : "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" #dibekep**

**Hiroki : "Gua tau lu kapasitas otaknya sama kaya monyet **_**yaoi**_** tapi jangan gitu juga dong!"**

**Len : *ngelempar author ke tempat penangkaran monyet* Lu kali yang kapasitas otaknya sama kaya monyet! Oh iya, gua bukan **_**yaoi**_** lagi!"**

**Kengo : "Ck, rusuh amat di sini…" *main masuk***

**Xongek : *ngangguk-ngangguk* "Oh iya, *nunjuk Hiroki* bukannya lu tadi udah babak belur ya?" *watados***

**Hiroki : "Kalo di dunia Fanfiction gua kebal sama apa aja."**

**Kengo : "Ternyata semua author di sini pas di dunia tulis-menulis jadi immortal semua." -_-"**

**Xongek : "AoA lagi yuk!" *masang ISG (gak tau silahkan liat VocaDome #digamparKengo, maksudnya VocaDorm*)**

**Kengo "Yooook!" *ikut masang ISG***

**Xongek & Kengo : "**_**Light Technique, Almighty Guardian! / Silent Flash Jab!**_**" *Kengo langsung nonjok Hiroki berkali-kali dan Xongek dengan 'Guardiannya menebas Hiroki***

**Hiroki : "Tidak ada guna-nya"* masang ISG yang dicolong dari Kengo* "**_**Dark Technique, Light Annihilator!" **_***Elemen cahaya ilang semua***

**Xongek & Kengo : "Coba yang ini! **_**Lightning / Wind Technique, Thunder Crash / Aero Tornado**_**!" *Tornado dan badai petir pun datang menghampiri***

**Len : "Err, kita abaikan aja dua author gaje yang lagi tarung tadi. Intinya review ya!"**

**Rinto : "Untuk episode 7 Adalah cara-ku untuk membujuk Rin dan Mikuo untuk pura-pura pacaran."**

**Hiroki : "Entar dulu… Gua belum selesai, **_**nii-san **_**curang ngelawannya keroyokan."*ngambek***

**Kengo : "Oke, oke. Woy, Xongek! Lu aja yang lawan. Gua mesti hemat tenaga buat ngajar di VocaDorm nanti." *ngelepas ISG***

**Xongek : "Lah, bukannya gua yang ngajar di VocaDemyx ya? Tapi OKEH! Dendam gua gara-gara tadi! **_**Light Technique, Oblivion**_**!" *tiba-tiba jadi blue screen (?)***

**Kengo : *nyingkir***

**Hiroki : "Tapi sayangnya Congek-**_**san**_** kau kalah pada saat **_**nii-san**_** memutuskan kau yang akan melawanku **_**Special Technique, Nobody No Sekai**_** *ngirim Xongek ke **_**nobody**__**no sekai***_

**Xongek : *Di **_**Nobody no Sekai***_** "Ngapain itu anak ngirim gua ke sini? Bukannya **_**nobody **_**bisa gampang keluar-masuk dari **_**nobody no sekai**_**-dunia manusia? *buka portal ke dunia manusia***

**Hiroki : "Mau tau kenapa gua ngirim lu ke **_**nobody no sekai**_**? Jawbannya adalah untuk mengulur waktu dan membuat ini, **_**Dark Technique, Nobody Grave**_** *Masukin Xongek kedalam **_**Nobody Grave**_*****

**Kengo : "Daripada ngeliatin pertarungan gaje ini, mending saya tutup aja deh. Chap ini sebetulnya adalah chap collab adik saya dengan saya sang author dari VocaDorm. Maaf banget kalo battle scene-nya ancur total… (_ _) Oke deh, intinya…"**

**All (min Hiroki dan Xongek) : "MIND TO REVIEW?"**

**Kengo : "**_**Chotto**_**, **_**futari domo**_**. Bisa nggak berantem di tempat lain?" *light (?) aura***

"**Hiroki&Xongek : "Gak bisa lagi tanggung nih!" *main naruto ultimate ninja 5 shippuden***

**Hiroki : "Siapin aja ambulans buat Congek!"**

**Xongek : "Buat lu kali!?"**

**Hiroki : "Hahaha… Ultimate jutsu!" *Pake ultimate jutsu-nya Kazekage Gaara***

**Xongek : "Nooo!" *Kalah***

**Hiroki : "Daripada kepanjangan A/N mendingan udahan aja ya?"**


	7. Chapter 7

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Blonde Love Story**

** By :**_Narukami Hiroki_

**Hiroki : "Saya dateng lagi untuk nyeritain Rinto ngebujuk Rin sama Mikuo biar mau pura-pura pacaran. Atau lebih tepatnya satu hari sebelum Rinto berakhir di Jamban. Gak pake lama langsung aja.**

At Rin House.

"Ayolah Rin… Satu hari aja, kok." Di dalam rumah Rin dan Rinto terlihat mereka berdua sedang berantem.

"OGAH!" Tolak Rin.

"Entar guaa kasih jeruk yang banyak deh… Gua cuma mau ngerjain Len, kok. Gak diapa-apain." Kata Rinto maksa pengen ngerjain Len.

"Berapa Ton(?) jeruknya?" Tanya Rin yang seperti-nya bisa diajak negosiasi.

"Semua yang _nii-san_ punya." Kata Rinto. tanpa sadar dia baru saja memberikan seluruh jeruk-nya kepada Rin.

"Yey! Yaudah deh gak apa-apa, kok. Kerjain aja sepuas _nii-_san" Kata Rin setuju.

'_Yosh, _sekarang tinggal Mikuo' Batin Rinto.

"Kita kerumah Mikuo, yuk!" Ajak Rinto.

SKIP TIME

BRAK, BRAK, BRAK! Pintu rumah Hatsune diketok(baca :Digedor) oleh Rinto.

"Ent4r dulu 9u4 d4t3n9, 3h? 4d4 R1n s4m4 R1nt0-_53np41_. n94p41n d1 51n1?" T4ny4

|\ /|1k|_| d3n94n 4l4y (|-| 1R0k1 : " Lu p4k3 84h454 4p44n?" | Miku : " 94k t4u 0r4ng lu y4n9 nul15 m454 lu 94k t4u?" | Hiroki : "H3h3h3…" | Kengo : *lagi nge-beta* "_Ow my eyes_!" *ngucek-ngucek mata*)

"Kita mau bicara sama Mikuo." Jelas Rinto.

"Ohh… Mau bicara sama Mikuo-_nii_, Dia lagi belanja." Kata Miku (Hiroki : "Bukannya yang biasa belanja itu anak perempuan ya?" | Miku : "Gua males jadi gua suruh aja dia.")

"Tunggu saja di sini mungkin sebentar lagi pulang" Lanjut Miku.

"Baiklah." Kata Rinto.

"_Douzo!_" Kata Miku mempersilahkan Rinto dan Rin masuk.

"_Ojamashimasu_!" Kata duo jeruk.

"Kalian duduk aja di sini… aku buatkan minuman dulu ya?" Kata Miku dan langsung pergi ke dapu.

"_Tadaima_!" Kata seseorang dari luar.

"_Are?_ Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Mikuo yang baru masuk.

"Kita mau bicara sama lu." Kata Rinto.

"Kalo udah selesai langsung pergi, kan?" Tanya Mikuo kurang yakin karena seumur hidupnya orang terjahil yang iya pernah lihat adalah Rinto.

"Iya." Kata Rinto pake _mode_ (Sok) serius.

"Yaudah, sekarang sihlakan pergi." Kata Mikuo.

"Lah, belum juga ngomong." Kata Rinto yang _mode_ serius-nya udah ilang.

"Emang dari tadi lu ngapain!?" Tanya Mikuo nyolot.

"Bukan ngomong gitu, Goblok!" Akhirnya Rinto emosi sama si RamRut dan nyekek Mikuo.

"Iya… Iya, Gua bercanda." Kata Mikuo.

"Jadi,~"

PRANG!

Ucapan Rinto terpotong karena mendengar suara kaca pecah.

"Pasti si Miku mecahin gelas lagi." Kata Mikuo santai.

"Udah biarin aja si Miku." Lanjut Mikuo.

"Oke." Kata Rinto kembali ke _mode_ (Sok) serius. Dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan Gubernur setempat.(?)

"Jadi..."

DOR!(?)

"Suara apaan lagi tuh?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ga tau, tapi kayanya bukan gelas atau piring pecah… Lebih baik kita melihat keadaan dia dulu." Kata Rinto, Mikuo pun cuma ngangguk… Lalu Rinto, Rin dan Mikuo pergi ke dapur untuk melihat Miku.

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di dapur, Mereka melihat Miku sedang mainan Popcorn yang gedenya hampir sama kaya Miku sendiri, Tapi dimainin kaya kembang api terus Popcorn-nya terbang sendiri terus langsung mengarah ke Mikuo. Mikuo pun pingsan sambil ngeces di te-ka-pe

"_Daijobu ka?_ Mikuo-_nii _?" Tanya Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Mikuo menyebabkan kepala Mikuo gerak ke atas dan ke bawah bergantian dan membuat Kepala Mikuo putus. #Plak, Maksudnya menyebabkan Mikuo sadar diri.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Baka_!" Jawab Mikuo, Terus pingsan lagi dengan mata masih terbuka.

"Kayanya Mikuo udah Innalillahi, deh…" Kata Rin dengan watados sambil nutupin matanya Mikuo.

"Woy, Gua belum mati!" Teriak Mikuo dari alam baka #plak, maksudnya teriak Mikuo sambil bangun dan ngebuka matanya tiba-tiba biar mendapat efek 'Vampire baru bangun dari tidurnya'.

"Aaah!" Teriak Miku dan Rin bersamaan di telinga kanan dan kiri Mikuo(Hiroki : "_Poor _Mikuo…")

"*Pede tingkat Dewa Mode on* Gua tau lu kaget dan histeris karena temen/kembaran lu yang ganteng bin terkenal(Hiroki : "HOEK!") ini hampir mau meninggal, tapi gak usah teriak di kuping gua juga dong!" Kata Mikuo kepedean.

"Hoek!" Rin dan Miku langsung muntah di tempat.

"Woiy, jadi lu mau gua mati aja?" Kata Mikuo, Lalu Mikuo pura-pura kesakitan sambil megangin dadanya dan pura-pura mati.

"Mikuo-_nii_, _Gomennasai_…" Kata Miku sambil nangis bawang sambil make baju serba item atau bisa dibilang _Girl In Black_(?) Oke abaikan karena sudah OOT. (Kengo : "Kenapa gak pake kimono warna item aja biar sekalian jadi _jigoku shoujo_?" *ditabok pake negi*)

"Woi, Mikuo kalo lu ga mau bangun gua cium lu!" Ancam Rinto kepada Mikuo dengan ancaman _yaoi_. (Hiroki : "Ini sebetulnya Rinto atau Len sih yang _yaoi_?")

"Iya, Iya gua bangun!" Kata Mikuo sambil tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Dari tadi Mikuo-_nii _ nakut-nakutin aja nih… Entar Mikuo-_nii_ beneran mati aja." Kata Miku sambil nulis namanya Mikuo di _death note_.

"Lu takut gua mati beneran atau nyumpahin gua biar cepet-cepet mati sih?" Tanya Mikuo sadar karena ditulis namanya di _death note_-nya Miku lalu memakan _death note_ tersebut (?). Rin, Miku, dan Rinto cuma _sweatdrop _ngeliat Mikuo yang lagi aasyik-asyiknya ngunyah _death note_ itu.

"Woy, Mikuo. Bukunya itu beneran elu makan?" Tanya Rinto _sweatdrop_.

"Gak, mau gua muntahin lagi!" Kata Mikuo yang siap ngemuntahin _death note _yang udah jadi kayak bubur itu.

"Haaaah, cuuiiiiiih!" Mikuo pun memuntahkan _death note _itu.

CPRAT!

"IUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Koor Rin dan Rinto. Kenapa Miku gak ikut-ikutan… Ternyata Miku kena muntahan _death note_-nya sendiri.(Hiroki : "IUUUUUUUUUUUUH!")

"Mikuo-_nii_?" Tanya Miku datar sambil ngeluarin _negi_ sakti yang pernah mau dicolong sama Gakupo.

"_N-n-n-na-nan-nani?_" Bales Mikuo Gagap.

"Heaah!" Kata Miku sambil nebas Mikuo dengan Pedang _negi_ yang udah ada _virus_ bancinya Gakupo… Ternyata tidak tertebas sodara-sodara! Apa karena sudah ada _virus_ bancinya Gakupo. BENAR! Seratus untuk saya(?), Kenapa bukan anda karena udah _mainstream_ #DigamparReader'sBolak-Balik

"Eh? Kok gak sakit?" Tanya Mikuo bingung.

"Pasti _virus_ Gakupo-_sensei_…" Kata Miku terus pergi ke taman lawang.

Di taman Lawang…

"Gakupo-_sensei!_" Panggil Miku.

"_Doshita?_" Tanya Gakupo sambil ngeliat ke belakang lalu ngeliat ke belakangnya…

CREET

Rambut Gakupo dijambak sampai rontok semua terus rambutnya ditempelin semua ke _voodoo doll_-nya Miku, Terus Gakupo disantet oleh Miku sampe kepalanya Copot (Kengo : "Wah, belajar dari si inosen sadis kah?" | Mayu : "…" *_dark aura _dengan _yandere face_* | Kengo : "_Gomennasai_!" | Hiroki : "Lagian sembarangan banget ngomongnya… Yaudah deh… Mayu-_san_ kalo mau ngebunuh _nii-san_ silahkan, Tapi kalo ga mau bunuh _nii-san_ kamu bisa masuk di fic saya. | Mayu : "_Hontou_? *puppy eyes* | Hiroki : "Baru tau Mayu bisa puppy eyes…" | Mayu : *_yandere mode on_* "Kan, saya ga mau bunuh Kengo-_san_… Tapi aku mau ngebunuh author-_san_ boleh ga?" *Ngeluarin kapak* | Hiroki : "Kan, author bukan saya saja _nii-san _juga author… Kamu boleh ngebunuh _nii_-san tapi jangan bunuh saya…" *nyelametin diri sendiri* | Kengo : "Heh!" *keburu dibunuh* | Mayu : *NgebunuhKengo*), Lalu kepala Gakupo nyambung lagi(?).

"Woy, ngapain Lu pake jambak rambut gua sampe rontok semua!" Teriak Gakupo emosi karena sekarang kepala Gakupo jadi BoCin(Botak Licin). #Plak

"Bekerja ga Miku-_san_ _voodoo doll_-nya?" Tanya Mayu yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada disitu(Hiroki : "Langsung masuk?" | Mayu : *_yandere face_* "Masalah?" *ngeluarin kapak* | Hiroki : "_Ie… mondai wa nai… _Mayu-_sama_.")

"Bekerja kok, cuma kok kepalanya nyambung lagi ya?" Tanya Miku yang ternyata sebelum ke taman lawang dia ke dukun Mayu. #DibunuhMayu

"Emang nyambung lagi… itu cuma buat nyiksa tapi, ga bisa nge-bunuh." Jelas Dukun Mayu.

"Ohh… Kalo gitu saya beli sepuluh lagi ya? Biasa buat nyiksa…" Miku pun membeli lagi _voodoo doll_-nya Mayu.

"Nih… *ngasih pesanan Miku* totalnya 10 _yen_." Kata Mayu.

"Wee… dikasih diskon apaan nih sampe jadi 1 _yen_ satu bonekanya?" Tanya Miku sambil nerima pesanannya.

"Diskon karena aku juga suka nyiksa orang… dan menyebarkan _voodoo_ _doll_ ini berarti aku ngebantu orang buat nyiksa orang lain…" Jelas Mayu.

"Ohh…" Miku cuma bisa bilang 'ohh…' Karena dia sebetulnya gak ngerti apa yang diomongin sama Mayu. #ditimpuk_negi_. Lalu Miku pun balik ke rumahnya…

"Mayu-_sama_… boleh minta obat tumbuhin Rambut ga?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Engga boleh…" Kata Mayu.

"Kenapa ga boleh?" Tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Karena di dunia ini ga ada yang gratis…" Kata Mayu. Gakupo pun ber-_facepalm-_Ria.

"Maksudnya boleh beli obat tumbuhin rambut ga?" Kata Gakupo baik-baik soalnya takut dipenggal kepalanya sama Mayu.

"Boleh… Harganya 5000 _yen_." Jawab Mayu.

'Kok lebih mahal dari boneka… ga apa-apalah daripada Ga punya Rambut' Batin Gakupo lalu ngasih duit 5000 _yen_ ke Mayu. Lalu Gakupo mengambil obatnya.

"Hampir lupa… Kau harus sambil baca ini." Kata Mayu sambil memberi Gakupo sebuah kertas.

"_Osabbu vasre aghir osappu vaspe(?) aghip_ _obabbu (?) vagre aghiu (?) ohattu vagwe achiu (?)._" Kata Gakupo _sweatdrop_ ngebaca isi kertas itu. Tadinya ia ingin menebas Mayu sekarang juga, tapi mengingat Mayu selalu bawa kapak… Gakupo langsung mem-vonis niatnya dan niatnya dipenjara seumur hidup(?).

"Sekarang langsung minum obat itu!" Suruh Mayu. Gakupo pun nelen obat yang gedenya segede bola ping-pong(?). Lalu Gakupo memasukan obatnya ke dalam mulutnya lalu dikunyah, ditelen terus minum air putih yang entah datang dari mana.

Doeng(?)

"Kok yang tumbuh cuma satu helai?" Tanya Gakupo heran melihat kepalanya yang hanya ber-rambut-nya sehelai(?).

"Itu karena kamu bacanya ga bener! Ayo ulang lagi!" Suruh Mayu.

"O-Oke tapi obatnya cuma ada satu… Gimana nih?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ya beli lagi lah!" Kata Mayu(Hiroki : "Mayu ternyata mata duitan ya?" | Mayu : *ngeluarin kapak yang siap dengan turbo untuk dilempar*. | Hiroki : "Ampun!")

Mana cukup. untuk pembelian kedua 0-nya nambah satu!" Kata Mayu. Lalu Gakupo ngeluarin duit 50000 dan ngasih ke Mayu pastinya dengan _sweatdrop_, Lalu uang itu dengan cepat disambar oleh Mayu.

"Sekarang baca lagi yang bener!" Perintah Mayu sambil ngasih kertas baru karena kertas-nya cuma sekali pake(?).

"_Osabbu vasre aghir-nyan osappu vaspe aghip-nyan obabbu vagre aghiu-nyan ohattu vagwe achiu-nyan_" Kata Gakupo dan rambut-nya tumbuh lagi seperti semula tapi ada Telinga Kucing warna ungu dan putih(?)! XD. Lalu ada Luka lewat di taman lawang. (Hiroki : "Cieee… Nyariin Gakupo ya?"#digamparLuka)

"HAHAHAHAH! Lu kenapa pake telinga kucing?" Tanya Luka yang tiba-tiba lewat.

"Telinga kucing?" Tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Di atas rambut lu ada telinga kucingnya! Dasar Gakkun kalo jadi banci jangan gitu juga dong!" Kata Luka kepada Gakkun(Hiroki : "Cieee… kalo di luar sekolah manggilnya Gakkun." | Luka : "_Urusai_!" | Kengo : "Yah, Luka mah begitu. Masa _tsundere_ melulu… Kan bosen ngeliatnya…" *ikan tuna melayang tepat ke muka Kengo*)

"Eeehhhh!? Gimana nih Mayu-_sama_ cara ngilanginnya?" Tanya Gakupo panik.

"Tinggal dipotong." Jawab Mayu watados sambil ngeluarin kapak kesayangannya.

"Tenang… ini sama kaya _voodoo doll_ gak bisa bikin mati… Cuma nyiksa… Mwehehehe." Kata Mayu yang penyakit 'penyiksa'-nya kambuh.

"Waaaaaah! Luka-_sama_ tolong!" Teriak Gakupo sayangnya udah keburu dipotong telinga kucingnya

"Ahhh! Loh kok, masih ada telinga kucing-nya?" Tanya Gakupo sambil ngeliat telinga kucing yang masih ada di kepalanya

"Karena efek-nya sama kaya _voodoo doll_. saya jadi cuma nyiksa terus kerusakan yang dihasilkan akan kembali seperti semula dan saya bisa melakukan penyiksaan tanpa membunuh orang tersebut." Jelas Mayu terus ngepotong telinga kucing garong BaKamui Gakkun berkali-kali sampe Gakkun meminta mohon sama Mayu.

"Ampun Mayu-_sama_!" Teriak Gakkun kesakitan.

"Oke, tapi…" Ucapan Mayu sengaja gantung diri mau bunuh diri(?).

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Gakkun(Hiroki : "STOP! Ga usah pake Gakkun lagi!") bingung.

"Boleh minta 50000 _yen_ ga? Kalo ga mau ngasih sih ga apa-apa, tapi resikonya tanggung sendiri." Kata Mayu sambil ngeluarin kapak tanpa efek alias kalo kepalanya Gakupo copot sama kapak itu kepalanya Gakupo gak akan kembali seperti semula alias kalo kepenggal ya udah, the end #ditebas.

"Bo-Boleh" Kata Gakupo sambil ngasih 50000 _yen_ ke Mayu.

"Makasih…" Kata Mayu sambil nerima uang ngamennya Gakupo dan tersenyum inosen.

"Habislah uang ngamen ku selama satu bulan…" Ucap Gakupo sedih.

"Kalo gitu, saya permisi dulu…" Kata Mayu terus pake ilmu hitam dan ngilang… diculik(?) mungkin… #plak, maksudnya ngilang terus ga tau kemana perginya.

Rumah Miku & Mikuo…

"Aduh, ngapain sih lu? Baru pulang langsung nyabut rambut orang aja?" Tanya Mikuo rada kesel sama adeknya yang baru sampe rumah langsung nyabut rambut dia(Hiroki : "Kalian para Reader's yang pintar pasti tau Miku mau ngapain Mikuo…"), Lalu dia nyiksa Mikuo.

Hiroki : "Permisi…" *Nutupin adegan sadis dengan tirai sampe selesai*

"Aduh, udah dong. Miku! Sakit nih!" Kata Mikuo minta ampun. Lalu Miku pun menyudahi kegiatan 'siksa-menyiksa'-nya.

"Hehehe…" Miku cuma nyengir gaje.

"Oh iya, Miku. Lu dapet dari mana boneka itu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil nunjuk boneka 'khusus' yang dari tadi dipegang sama Miku.

"Ah, yang ini? Ini gua beli dari dukun Mayu-_san_." Jawabnya watados.

"Tunggu! Lu ketemu sama dukun Mayu itu? Yang ilmu kedukunannya ngelebihin Eyang Soeboer sama Ki Joko Bodo itu? Lu kenapa masih idup?" Tanya Mikuo bertubi-tubi yang membuat Miku, Rin, dan Rinto _sweatdrop_.

"Iya, gua ketemu sama Mayu. Dan iya, gua masih idup karena gua pengen nyiksa orang. Mwehehehe!" Miku mulai ketawa gaje, _evil laugh_ tepatnya. Mikuo cuma merinding gaje.

"A-ampuni saya, Miku _ojou-sama_." Kata Mikuo gemeteran sambil mohon-mohon di bawah kakinya Miku (Readers : "Lebay lu thor!").

"Mulai sekarang, Mikuo-_nii _harus ngasih jatah _negi_ Mikuo-_nii _seperlimanya setiap hari!" Kata Miku sambil kembali _evil laugh_.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Mikuo teriak-teriak gaje sambil guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Lu berdua bisa berhenti bercanda gak sih?!" Teriak Rinto berusaha ngehentiin kedua makhluk negi sarap ini.

"Gak, gua gak bisa kalo gak bercanda!" Koor Miku dan Mikuo yang tiba-tiba jadi kompak seketika.

'_Dasar duo negi sarap_!' Batin Rin dan Rinto _sweatdrop_.

"Nih, sekarang gua tanya sekali lagi. Lu mau gak bantuin gua?!" Tanya Rinto dengan tatapan (sok) seriusnya.

"Ya kalo itu sih tergantung bayarannya…" Jawab Mikuo dengan tampang mata duitan (Hiroki : "Bagi para readers, silahkan pikirkan sendiri bagaimana itu tampang mata duitan. Karena saya sendiri juga gak tau gimana itu tampang mata duitan #dihajarwarga.)

"Kalo gitu doang mah gampang. Yang penting lu mau bantuin gak?" Tanya Rinto sekali lagi.

"Rencananya mau gimana dulu emangnya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Jadi…"

.

.

.

"Lu ngerti kan?" Tanya Rinto ngeyakinin kalo Mikuo yakin.

"Oooh, cuma gitu doang. Bayarannya sepuluh juta yen saja!" Jawab Mikuo watados. Lalu Rinto mengeluarkan segepok (?) uang dari saku celananya dan menaruhnya di depan Mikuo. Mikuo lalu mengecek uangnya, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Kita mulai besok!" Kata Rin semangat mau ngerjain Len.

"_OOOOSU_!" Koor mereka berempat.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah apa yang terjadi di chapter enam. Saya males ngetik ulang soalnya

T-B-C

**Hiroki : "Nah, amanat dalam chapter ini adalah jangan memberikan sesuatu secara berlebihan untuk ngerjain orang. Nanti kayak Rinto aja… Nanti kalian akan kehilangan benda berharga yang dalam kasus ini Jeruk, kehilangan banyak harta, kehilangan harga diri sebagai lelaki sejati karena nonggeng di jamban" XD**

**Readers :"Amanat macam apa itu thor?!" *nyiapin berbagai macam barang untuk nimpuk author***

**Hiroki : "Amanat macem-macem." *watados* *ditimpukin warga sekampung* *Diperban kayak mumi***

**Hiroki : "Mind To Review?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi maaf banget kalo ini fic ancuur…

_Boku wa Narukami Hiroki , yoroshiku…_

**Disclaimer :**

**Udah tau kan Vocaloid punya siapa? Yang jelas punya sa…#plak, maksudnya punya Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Music International.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, **_**typo,**_** OOC, OOT, abal, bahasa gak baku, humor garing serenyah T*ngo, Fail Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Blonde Love Story**

Di kediaman Kagamine… Beberapa hari setelah Len di'kerjain' Jam 06.30 WED (Waktu Entah Di mana(?).) Hari Minggu

Terlihat Lenka sedang membuat sarapan…

"_Ohayou_, Lenka-_nee _." Kata Len yang baru bangun dari tidur abadinya (?) sambil ngucek-ngucek kakinya (?).

"_Ohayou_, Len." Jawab Lenka dari dapur.

"Oh iya, Len. Minta PJ dong!" Kata Lenka sambil nodong adeknya pake pisang (?).

"Aaah, PJ apaan sih. Bukannya kebalik ya? Harusnya kan gua yang minta PJ ke _nee-chan_." Kata Len watados.

"Enak aja!" Kata Lenka sambil nge-_blush_, lalu ngelempar setandan pisang ke tangan Len.

"Nih, PJ-nya! Udah kan?" Tanya Lenka kesel.(Hiroki : "Hah! PJ-nya pisang? Dasar duo pisang!)

"Hehehe…" Len cengar-cengir GaJe.

"Oh iya, _nee-chan_ denger dari Rinto-_kun_ Lu mau jalan-jalan sama Rin ke VocaLand ya? PJ-nya sekarang aja…" Pinta Lenka.

"Gua belum jadian sama Rin!" Tolak Len.

"entar ditembak, kan?" Tanya Lenka.

"_Urusai_!?" Teriak Len terus memeletkan lidahnya Lalu dia masuk lagi ke kamarnya entah mau ngapain mungkin dia mau sms-an sama Rin. #DihajarLen.

"Kan biar _nee-chan_ dapet untung!" Teriak Lenka dari dapur.

"Apa untungnya buat _nee-chan_?" Kata Len sambil keluar lagi dari kamarnya dia sudah bawa handuk dan pakaian, mungkin dia mau mandi.(Readers : "Emang kata lu mau ngapain lagi THOR!")

"Biar _nee-chan_ bisa dapet PJ!" Jawab Lenka sambil naro dua piring(yang pastinya udah ada makanan-nya) di meja makan.

"Yee… minta sama Rinto-_senpai_ aja!" Kata Len terus dia masuk ke kamar mandi, terus dia mandi… Mungkin .#DihajarReaders.

"Emangnya Rinto-_kun _Jadian sama Orang lain?!" Teriak Lenka setelah Len masuk kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban... Mungkin Len sudah mati...XD #plak

SKIP TIME

"Eh? Kok sepi?" Tanya Len setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan pastinya udah selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

"_Nee-chan_ mana? Tanya Len sambil celingukan kayak topeng monyet.

"Yah… ada surat itu lagi pasti ditinggal mau nge-_date_ sama Rinto-_senpai_." Kata Len ngomong sendiri kaya OrGil sambil ngeliatin surat yang ada di meja makan. Terus dia ngambil surat itu terus…

"_Nee-chan_-mu sedang jalan-jalan(Nge-_date_) sama seseorang… itulah katanya saat mau pergi." Kata surat(?) itu dengan nada Robot(?).

"Ci-Cius?" Tanya Len yang alay-nya kambuh sambil _sweatdrop _karena ngeliat surat yang bisa ngomong. Lalu dia duduk di kursi di deket meja makan.

"Cius…" Jawab 'surat' itu masih dengan nada robot. Len? Oh dia sedang ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"itulah katanya dari suatu tempat." Lanjut 'surat' itu. Jadi Lenka dapat ber-komunikasi dengan Len dengan 'surat' itu sebagai perantara.

"Oi! Len bawa tuh 'surat' kemana aja lu pergi kalo gak lu bawa semua pisang lu nanti gua blender terus dibikin bubur pisang!" Perintah Lenka dari suatu tempat, tapi pake suara Lenka bukan suara robot. Jadi menurut penilitian author itu 'surat' bisa ngomong dengan perintah Lenka, ngomong pake suara Lenka buat nakut-nakutin Len, sama bisa ngedengerin percakapan Len. Jadi kesimpulannya Lenka mau nge-stalk Len pake 'surat' itu.

"_Ha-Hai_!" Jawab Len yang sebetulnya gak ngerti kenapa kakak-nya bisa bicara melalui surat tapi mendengar ancamannya Lenka dia langsung patuh. Tidak lupa menaruh 'surat' itu di saku celana-nya

TOK-TOK

Pintu rumah Len diketok, Lalu Len langsung ngacir ke depan pintu.

"_Ohayou_, Len!" Kata seseorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ pakai banyak jepit rambut, yap dia adalah Rin. Dan tentunya dia menyapanya setelah dibukakan pintu.

"_Are, _kenapa kau ada di sini, Rin? Bukannya entar ketemunya di VocaLand ya?" Tanya Len heran kenapa Rin ada di depan rumahnya padahal menurut penelitian author mereka janjian di VocaLand bukan di depan rumah Len.

"Ya, mumpung gua lagi ada kendaraan nih." Jawab Rin sambil nunjuk sepeda dengan dua tempat duduk dan dua pasang pedal (kayak dua sepeda digabung jadi satu.). Len cuma _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"Aduh, Rinny sayaaaaang. Jarak dari sini ke VocaLand itu 100 mil (?!), masa pake sepeda kita ke sananya…" Kata Len _sweatdrop_. Rin cuma _blushing_ dibilang 'sayang' oleh Len padahal Len juga gak sadar tadi dia manggil Rin apa. XD

"Tapi ya udahlah, asal sama Rin. Gak apa-apa naik sepeda juga." Kata Len dengan semangat _shota_ '45.

"Oh, pake sepeda aja? Kalo gitu aku gak jadi mesen taksi-nya yah?" Tanya Rin sambil nutup HP-nya yang entah dari kapan dia mesen taksinya.

"E-Eh jangan, Yah, Udah ditutup…" Kata Len lemas.

"Kenapa? Tadi kayak-nya semangat banget pake sepeda, sekarang lemes." Kata Rin heran melihat Len lemes seketika.

"Bilang dong kalo mesen taksi…" Jawab Len dengan semangat lemes '45. XD

"Yah, salah sendiri gak nanya." Jawab Rin lagi.

"Aku kan, ga tau kalo kamu mau mesen taksi." Jawab Len lagi.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu jadi gak ke VocaLand?" Tanya Rin.

"Rin, bisa gak ke VocaLand-nya kapan-kapan aja? Aku lagi gak mau jalan jauh-jauh…" Jawab Len. Terlihat muka Rin agak sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Len.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kita gak bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat lain, kan? Kita makan aja, yuk." Ajak Len kepada Rin.

"Di mana?" Tanya Rin kepo.

"Ya di tempat yang deket aja. Di tempat waktu lu ngerjain gua itu apa ya namanya?" Tanya Len sambil masang mose mikir.

"Oh, yang di deket Iwatodai itu? Ayo, ayo!" Jawab Rin semangat sambil narik tangan Len sampe putu-#plak, maksudnya sambil narik tangan Len sampe Len ikut kebawa sama Rin. Len cuma _blushing_ pas Rin narik tangannya.

SKIP TIME

Di kafe xXx(Author sengaja gak ngasih nama kafe-nya karena author males mikirin namanya. #plak.)

"Aduh, Rin kalo lari bisa gak sih pelan-pelan sedikit" Tanya Len yang mabok perjalanan karena kecepatan lari Rin yang mencapai 100 mil/Jam. Lalu dia duduk di tempat duduk kafe yang ada dua tempat duduknya.

"Ehehehe…" Rin cuma cengengesan terus duduk juga.

"_Irasaimase_~ Mau pesan apa? Kami punya paket spesial untuk sepasang kekasih! Satu paket untuk berdua, un" Kata sang pelayan yang tiba-tiba nongol di situ kayak mbak Kunti sambil ngasih dua buku menu untuk dua bocah kuning ini, un (?). (Kengo : *lagi nge-_beta_* "Lha, kenapa jadi ketularan Deidara ya?" #salahfandom)

"Oh iya, kita pesen paket spesial aja!~" Kata Rin seneng. Len yang masih liat-liat buku menu itu langsung memutih gaje.

"Psst, Rin!" Kata Len sambil nutupin mulutnya pake buku menu.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin polos.

"Lu gak liat ya harga paket itu berapa?!" Jawab Len kesel.

"Gua liat kok. Dua puluh ribu _yen_." Kata Rin polos. Len langsung _headbang _di tempat. Sepertinya uangnya Len akan terkuras dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?).

"Gua bawa duitnya ngepas nih nanti gua mau beli pulsa gak ada duitnya kalo beli yang itu , _Baka_Rin!" Teriak Len pelan (Hiroki : "Iyalah, orang lagi bisik-bisik.")

"Hueeee!" Rin nangis entah kenapa.

"E-Eh kenapa nangis?" Tanya Len panik plus bingung karena Rin tiba-tiba nangis.

"Yaudah, deh kalo gak beli yang itu aku pulang aja deh…" Kata Rin masih nangis terus mau berdiri. Tapi tangan Rin ditarik sama Len.

"_Chotto_, Yaudah kita beli yang paket spesial." Tawar Len biar Rin engga pergi.

"Yeee! Behasil! Berhasil! Hore!" Kata Rin kayak Dora(?) yang ternyata cuma nangis boongan biar dibeliin Paket Spesial sama Len. XD

"Yah! Dia nangis bawang… apa boleh buat? Paket Spesial-nya satu ya…" Gumam Len lalu memesan Satu Paket Spesial.

"_Ha'i_, un." Kata pelayan itu terus mencatat pesanan Len.

'Entar, ko suaranya kayak pernah denger…" Batin Len bingung lalu melihat ke pelayan itu.

"K-Kau Deidara! Wah, Aku fans berat mu!" Kata Len dengan mata bling-bling sambil ngeluarin kertas sama pulpen yang entah dateng dari mana. XD

"B-Bukan saya cuma cosplay doang." Kata pelayan itu.

"Ohh… ganggu aja lu! Hus-hus!" Usir Len.

"Aaah, eneng galak banget iiih." Kata 'Deidara'.

"Woy! Kurang ajar lu! Gua ini cowok tulen, tauk!" Teriak Len kesel sambil dorong-dorong 'Deidara' jejadian. Lalu si 'Deidara' ngelepasin rambut palsunya.

"Ohh… Ternyata Kaito-_sensei_, ngapain _sensei_ disini?" Tanya Len.

"Eh, ehehe…" Kaito cuma garuk-garuk kepala sambil ketawa gaje.

"Ketularan virus bancinya Gakupo-_sensei_ ya?" Tanya Len watados. Tanda perempatan muncul di tangannya Kaito. Kenapa gak di jidat? Karena udah _mainstream_… :D

"Enggak kok, orang cuma kerja sambilan doang. Kan biar saya wali kelas, tetep aja saya guru honor. Gajinya gak sebesar guru asli, Terus gua disini disaranin sama Gakupo." Jawab Kaito sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhir-#plak. (Kaito : "GUA BELUM MATIIIII!")

"Oooh, disaranin sama Gakupo-_sensei_ ternyata…" Kata Len belagak topeng monyet #plak.

"Ya udah. Ekhem, pesan apa?" Tanya Kaito balik ke mode 'Pelayan'-nya.

"_Sensei_ gak denger tadi? Paket Spesial!" Jawab Len nyolot. Mendengar ini, muncullah _smirk _kecil selebar muka oleh Kaito. (Hiroki : "Gimana bisa _smirk_ kecil selebar muka?")

"Aaaaah! Kakak sama kakak, adek sama adek nih ceritanya?" Tanya Kaito dengan senyum kemenangan. Lalu mukanya Len dan Rin langsung membiru(?). Mau tau kenapa Membiru mungkin karena Kaito yang ngomong jadinya Biru. XD

"Ya biarin dong, daripada Kaito-_sensei_ masih ngejomblo seratus tahun (?)." Kata Rin nyolot.

"Hoy, saya masih umur dua puluh empat! Bukan satu abad lewat dikit!" Bales Kaito gak kalah nyolot. Len yang mulai ngeliatin acara debat hebat ini mulai _sweatdrop_.

"CUKUUUP! Mendingan Kaito-_sensei_ bawain pesenan kami sekarang!" Perintah Len kesel. Tadinya Kaito pengen ngejitak si monyet _shota yaoi _ini #dilindes. Tapi berhubung dengan tugasnya sekarang, Kaito memilih beranjak pergi ke dalam restoran.

Di suatu tempat bernama VocaLand…

"Rinto-_kun_, dimana tuh pasangan pengantin baru kita?" Tanya seorang gadis _honey-blonde_ ber-_ponytail_ sepunggung dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Gak tauk tuh! Hoi, Mikuo! Keliatan gak di sana?" Tanya Rinto yang memakai kacamata hitam miliknya sambil memanggil seseorang dengan walkie-talkie mainan (?).

Di lain tempat di VocaLand…

"_Hoi, Mikuo! Keliatan gak di sana?_" Terdengar suara statik.

"Ya, Mikuo di sini. Dari tadi target belum terdeteksi." Balas Mikuo yang memakai jaket Organization XIII dan menjawab panggilan Rinto dengan walkie-talkie mainan miliknya.

"Mana sih duo kuning itu? Katanya Lenka-_senpai_ mereka mau ke sini?" Tanya seoranng gadis berjubah Oranization XIII , hanya saja tudungnya dibuka, tapi mukannya gak keliatan(?). #Plak, maksudnya Menunjukkan wajah beserta rambut _twintail _tosca khasnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa kacamata berwarna hijau ngejreng miliknya. XD

"Gak tau juga sih…" Kata Mikuo sambil ngelepas jubahnya lalu memakai wig berwarna coklat dengan kontak lens berwarna coklat kemerahan, tak lupa dengan _googles_ berbingkai hijau bertengger di kepalanya (Hiroki : "Ngecosplay di sini?" :O). Lalu dia menepuk pelan pundak Miku.

"Ah, Runo ya? _Hisashiburi_!" Kata Mikuo dengan nada bicara yang sedikit diubah. Miku pun kaget karena di belakangnya bukanlah Mikuo, melainkan Dan Kuso #salahfandom.

"E-eh, siapa lu?" Tanya Miku panik.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah orang. _Mata na_~" Kata 'Dan' sambil pergi. Saat 'Dan' berbalik, ada satu hal yang ngebuat Miku curiga. Rambut berwarna _teal_ di antara rambut coklatnya. Lalu Miku pun diam-diam ngacak-ngacak rambut orang itu.

"E-eh, apaan sih?" Tanya 'Dan' kesel.

"Udah apa, jangan bercanda sekarang. Mikuo-_nii_. Atau mau kepalamu ku-'copot' lagi kayak kemaren-kemaren?" Tanya Miku sambil nunjukkin _voodoo doll_ dan satu helai rambut asli milik orang itu.

"A-ampun, _ojou-sama_…" Kata Mikuo sambil ngelepas wig coklat dan kontak lens yang dari tadi dia pakai.

"Nah, gitu dong…" Kata Miku.

Kembali ke tenpat Rinto dan Lenka berduaan. #Dihajar.

"Eh, Rinto-_kun_ mana tuh Len sama Rin?" Tanya Lenka.

"Gak tau…" Jawab Dewa Iseng. #DitampolRinto.

"Coba deh dihubungin pake 'surat' yang kemaren gua kasih." Kata Rinto nyaranin. Lenka pun mengangguk dan ngeluarin 'surat' aneh bin ajaib yang diberikan Rinto tempo doeloe #EYDjadulaktif.

Di tempatnya LenRin bermesraan #dilindesbersama.

KRESEK-KRESEK.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Rin heran. Lalu Len ngerogoh saku celananya untuk ngambil 'surat' dari Lenka.

"Len! Lu dimana?" Tanya surat itu dengan suara Lenka. Rin cuma _jawdrop_ ngeliat surat bisa ngomong.

"Err, gua di…"

"Pesanan dateng!" Kata Kaito sambil bawa pesanan mereka.

"Loh, kok ada Kaito-_sensei_? Kalian di mana?" Tanya Lenka lewat 'surat' tersebut.

"Oy, Kuning! Lu sekarang dimana?" Tanya Kaito ke 'surat' itu.

"_Sensei_! Saya lagi di VocaLand nungguin Len sama Rin. Omong-omong, Len sama Rin sekarang di mana?" Tanya Lenka lagi.

"Ooh, mau nge-_date _sama Rinto ya? Nih, kalo Len sama Rin ada di kafe xXx." Jawab Kaito sekenanya.

"Uappaahhhh! Kok lu gak jadi ke VocaLand!?" Teriak Lenka lewat 'surat' sampe keluar kuah.

"Masalah Gitu buat _nee-chan_!?" Jawab Len nyolot, Lalu merobek-robek surat itu.

Di VocaLand.

"E-Eh kok mati? Oy Len, Len?" Panggil Lenka tapi gak ada jawaban karena suratnya udah ancur.

"Yah malah mati 'surat'nya…" Gumam Lenka.

Di kafe xXx

"Udah, ayo kita makan aja yuk…" Ajak Len pada Rin. Rin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"_Sensei_ ngapain? Hus-Hus-Hus ganggu aja!" Usir Len pada Kaito, Kaito pun langsung memberikan nampan berisi pesanan Len dan Rin lalu pergi 5meter(?) dari meja Len dan Rin dengan muka cemongan tapi tidak dilihat oleh Len dan Rin.

"Loh, kok ada piring yang kosong?" Tanya Rin.

"Loh, kok piring es krim kosong?" Len balik nanya.

"Gak tau!" Jawab Rin

"Wah, kemakan sama Gua tadi. Hehehe…" Kata Kaito dari jarak 5 meter.

"Kaito_-sensei_!" Kata Len sambil ngeluarin '_Monkey aura_'(?).

"Apa?" Jawab Kaito santai terus ngeluarin '_Ice cream aura_'(?). Lalu terjadilah perang aura yang gila. Rin pun ikut membantu Len dengan mengeluarkan '_Roadroller aura_' (?) Dan terjadilah adu aura. Lalu mereka semua memakai ISG colongan dari VocaDorm #ditampolKengo.

Abaikan yang di atas… Singkatnya sekarang mereka sedang jalan pulang… Berduaan…Di jalan yang sepi… Sepi… Sepi… Sendirian… Sendirian… Sendiri-#plak

"Huh! Kaito-_sensei_ resek banget, sih!" Kata Len kesel dengan sikap Kaito tadi.

"Udah, Len sabar… kan masih bisa kapan-kapan…" Hibur Rin yang sedang berjalan di sebela Len dengan senyuman Pahit (?) #plak. Maksudnya senyuman manis khas Palembang(?)nya Rin. Len pun langsung _blushing_ di tempat. Lalu tiba-tiba…

WUUSSSH!

Ada angin yang sangat kencang yang dianggap sebagai 'berkah' oleh Len karena sekarang Rin roknya tersingkap dan Readers yang pintar pasti tau kan apa yang terjadi… Yap, Len sedang ngeliatin Rin dengan sedikit darah ngucur dari hidungnya.

"Len?" Tanya Rin heran karena Len tiba-tiba _speechless_. Lalu dia ngeliat darah yang ngucur dari idungnya Len.

"_He-HENTAI_!"

PLAK!

Len pun mendapat 'hadiah' berupa cap lima jari dari Rin. Rin pun berjalan meninggalkan Len dengan cap lima jari di pipi kanan-nya.

"_Itte yo_, Rin… _Are… _Rin? _Ch-Chotto matte…_" Kata Len sambil mengejar Rin. Rin tidak merespons… dia hanya mempercat langkahnya.

"_G-Gomen _Rin… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" Kata Len meminta maaf kepada Rin yang sedang ngambek Karena diintip sama Len.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lain! _HENTAI_!" Teriak Rin kepada Len. Len pun terdiam karrena bingung dengan sikap Rin yang baru dia lihat. Rin pun meninggalkan Len sendiri di jalan itu sendirian.

"Rin?" Tanya Len bingung kenapa Rin bersikap seperti itu saat Rin sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangan Len…

Tes…Tes… BUUURRR (?)

Hujan gaje yang pertamanya Rintik-rintik terus tiba-tiba berubah jadi Hujan besar sesaat yang seperti ember raksasa berukuran tinggi 20 meter dan diameter 10 meter berisi air penuh digunakan untuk mengguyur Len. Jadinya Len sekarang kedinginan.

T-B-C

**Hiroki : "Wooh… Akhirnya selesai juga untung gak ketauan nyolong ISG." XD**

**Kengo : *Tiba-tiba dateng* "Woy liat ISG gak tadi di VocaDorm ada tiga yang ilang."**

**Hiroki :*Ngacir* *Berhenti* Sebelum itu …**

**Mind to Review?**

**Hiroki : "Kabuuur!" Ngacir lagi***


End file.
